Cat Fight
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Tori, Cat,and Jade are at a kareoke place when things get a little carried away... i suck at summarys... TorixCat and JadexCat and JadexTori. Joriat...or Catorade... whatever sinks your ship.
1. Like its her birthday

**Disclaimer: I don not own Victorious! at all... though i wish i could give it to a couple people who would know how to use it... babbling sorry moving on... story... you read now...**

Tori, Cat, and Jade sat in a local karaoke place. It was just the three girls because Beck was working and the other guys said they just didn't want to go. Cat danced in her chair as the latest contestant finished his song. She looked at Tori with wide innocent eyes.

"You should sing a song." Tori inwardly groaned at the idea but she loved to see Cat happy so she nodded.

"What should I sing?" Tori watched as Cat thought opening and closing her mouth a few times then she was cut off by Jade.

"Preferably something that will make you sound like the idiot you are." Tori glared at Jade as Cat gasped with an idea.

"Will you sing 'Like it's her birthday'?" Tori looked at Cat with curiosity

"Cat that's a guy's song." Cat nodded

"Please Tor, I really want to hear you sing it." Cat gave tori this puppy dog stare that ate away any voice saying don't do it.

"Ok." Tori said as she got up and walked over to the mic.

"So what you singing, pretty lady?" Tori looked at the DJ disgusted

"Like it's her birthday." She stated blankly. The DJ stared at her funny.

"That's a guy's song you know." Tori shook her head

"Just play the damn song." Jade called from her table. She was extremely excited that Tori had to sing a song originally for guys. Cat stared at Tori with excitement. The beat for the song blasted through the speakers. Tori took a breath and started singing.

"Tonight I kinda get the feeling, My girl is up to something, Something that is no good." Cat looked at Tori with lustful, hungry eyes that she hid behind her red- velvet hair.

"She said she only had a meeting, But she is dressed for something, something that is no good." Tori was really getting into the song and started dancing slightly.

"Now I'm not saying that she's cheating, But seeing is believing, Can't believe it, What I'm seeing when I stepped inside." Cat jumped up as the beat changed and became very danceable.

"She's so wasted, Acting crazy, Making a scene, Like it's her birthday." Tori smiled at Cat dancing. Cat slowly danced toward Tori because she knew what was coming up.

"Drinking champagne, Going insane," Cat let herself fall on Tori slightly as she sang "Falling on me, Like it's her birthday." Tori was shocked by the touch and missed singing part of the song, she shook her head and continued singing.

"This ain't the night I thought it'd be .Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. She ain't shy, apparently." Tori reveled in the feeling of Cat dancing on her, she has always had a girl crush on Cat. but who didn't?

"Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. You can hear the crowd and everybody sings. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Just like it's her birthday." Tori started singing to Cat instead of to the audience. Jade sat the table glaring at her pair of friends dancing on stage. She hated how fast Cat got up to grind on Tori like she is.

"She turns and says don't be surprised," As Tori sings Cat says what the girl in the song says to Tori. "It's gonna be a good night, A good, good night. She's showing me a different side, What I've never seen before" Tori can feel herself liking this song a whole lot more now with Cat.

",That I ignore. Cause when I'm up she's all about me," Cat ground against Tori a little extra there "When I'm down, She spins around me," Cat then does a slight spin around Tori "Now I know I'm one and only, So I might as well enjoy the ride." Cat leaded into Tori so her mouth was right next to Tori's

"You might be." She whispered then got back to dancing as the song continued

"She's so wasted…." Tori continued singing, Cat continued dancing like a stripper, and Jade continued plotting her revenge. Once the song got the guitar solo Tori spun Cat around so she was looking at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Cat looked at Tori with sincere confusion

"Doing what?" Tori shook her head and dropped it picking up on singing and just enjoying the feeling of Cats body pressed against hers. Jade sat at the table with the perfect idea forming in her head it was good, she thought, that she stopped glaring at Tori and Cat and smiled. 'That's child's play to what I have in store.' Jade thought as Tori finished the song and both girls walked back to the table.

"That was fun." Cat said breathlessly

"Yeah it really was." Tori answered. Part of her still yearned for the answer to what Cat meant when she said 'You might be.' Cat smiled at Tori then at Jade as she cleared her throat.

"My turn. Cat pick a song for me to sing." Jade spoke almost sweetly to Cat. Tori's mouth dropped open when she heard the tone. Cat started thinking "ummmm…."

**A/N: Ok so Tori has a little crush on Cat and Jade is kinda pissed that Cat danced with Tori. Lets see how Jade comes back at this shall we... now i wrote this on a whim so if you like you should review and tell me what you think so i can know if i should keep going.**


	2. Situations

Jade stood and slowly moved her hand over Cat's shoulder.

"Come on Kitty Cat, you know I'm your slave. So pick on." Cat's eyes lit up with an idea

"J-Jade will you sing 'Situations'?" Jade smiled, her plan was working perfectly. Cat had picked the song she planted in her mind. Jade confidently walked up to the mic.

"The songs 'Situations' DJ boy." The DJ closed his mouth and sneered at Jade. Jade immediately started singing as the song came on.

"The situations are irrelevant now." Jade pointed at Cat

"She loves the way that I tease," Cat stood and walked over to Jade sliding down her body like it was a pole

"I love the way that she breaths." Cat turned to face Jade knowing the part coming up.

"I touched her..." Cat picked up the next sound

"Ooh."

"She touched my..."

"Ahh." As Cat sang this she sneakily slid her hand up Jade's thigh. Jade gasped in a quick breath then focused.

"It was the craziest thing. I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me," Cat faced Jade again reveling in the song. Jade loved the feeling of Cat on her and the fact that they both knew the song so well.

"A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh." As Jade sang Cat preformed moving Jade's hand up her thigh slowly.

"She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night." Cat preformed everything that happened in the song. Jade loved the pick of song so much she forgot everyone else was there. Tori sat glaring at Jade, what the fuck is she doing with her Cat?

"She can't behave and I'm just a slave," Cat grabbed Jade's wrists and held them tight

"Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes." Cat continued dancing and Jade thought, as Cat went down again, 'I think I like this girl.'

"Darling what is going on? Honestly that never happened, Lying is your favorite passion." Jade and Cat were dancing so raunchy that the DJ cut off the song and said

"That's enough of that ladies. Get a room." Jade looked at the DJ and wrapped an arm around Cat

"Gladly. Point the way." Cat laughed and hit Jade lightly saying

"Jade stop it, stop it." Tori was not amused by that little comment. As Cat and Jade sat back down laughing Tori got Cat's attention by softly placing her hand on the other girl's knee.

"Hey Cat, do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Cat's eyes lit up

"Yeah Tori that would be-"Jade cut Cat off

"But Cat, I thought you were staying with me tonight." Jade almost whined, Cat looked at Jade and then confliction spread across her face. Cat didn't know whether or not to stay with Tori or Jade. She liked both girls a lot but she doesn't want to choose one.

"Or you can both stay at my house?" Cat offered hopefully. Tori nodded

"I'll go." Jade glared at Tori

"So will I." They all stood in unison and started for the door. They all climbed in Jade's car, Cat and Tori climbing in the back. Jade didn't like it but she knew their reasons. Cat doesn't like not sitting close to someone and the gap between the driver seat and passenger seat pisses her off. Tori just doesn't like Jade so she wants to sit in the back. Cat curled up to Tori as they started driving. Jade blared some music so she didn't have to think about what was going on in the backseat. With good reason because at the exact moment Cat started sliding her hand up Tori's thigh. Tori gasped at the touch. 'why is she doing this to me? Does she feel something?' Tori ran her hands up Cat's sides making her squeak and then laugh. They were jolted forward as Jade slammed on the brakes.

"We're here. Now get out." Jade held open the door for Cat and almost slammed the door on Tori. She walked Cat inside and slammed the door in Tori's face. The door actually hit Tori on the nose. She walked in choking back sobs and holding her nose. Cat heard her sobs and turned.

"Tori what happened?" Tori fought back sobs more and finally looked at Cat

"Jade hit me with the door." Cat glanced at Jade and smiled.

"Oh Tori I'm so sorry. Here let me make it better." She lightly kissed Tori's nose and started walking her to her room. Jade sulked up the stairs and into Cat's room. Cat sat on the bed holding Tori and kissing her nose every so often. Jade sat on the back of Cat's bed leaning on the wall, she ignored Cat and Tori and idly looked around Cat's room. Finally Cat looked at Tori

"Ok Tor, why don't you take a shower ok?" Tori nodded and headed for the bathroom. After Tori closed the door Cat turned to Jade with a sly smile spread across her petite lips.

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying any attention to you Jade, I will now." Cat crawled over to Jade and captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss. Jade was shocked by the action but embraced the kiss, she wrapped her arms around Cat's waist and pushed her back on the bed. Jade climbed on top of Cat, Cat made a soft noise as Jade straddled her. Jade kissed her feverishly, she licked Cat's bottom lip asking for entrance. Cat opened her mouth for the brunette and moaned slightly as Jade's tongue slid over her own. Cat bit down on Jade's bottom lip until she tasted the salty iron taste of blood. Jade pulled back and breathlessly said

"Wow Cat, your better than I expected." Jade kissed her again and then they both paused as they heard a noise outside the door. Jade jumped off Cat and sat down again. Tori walked in with a towel wrapped around her.

"Cat can I borrow some pajamas?" Cat jumped off the bed and started rummaging through her drawers. Tori looked over at Jade and made a funny face.

"Jade you have some blood on your chin." Jade wiped her mouth and laughed

"I guess I do." Cat handed Tori a bundle of fabric and then looked at Jade.

"It's your turn for a shower." Jade looked at her and scoffed. Cat climbed on the bed so she could whisper in Jade's ear.

"Do this for me and I'll make it worth your while." Jade reluctantly got up and walked out of the room. Cat sat on the bed and Tori looked at her funny

"Where am I suppose to change?" Cat laughed like that answer was obvious.

"Right here silly. I want to see that sexy body of yours. Come on Tori flaunt it for me." Tori blinked at Cat. 'Did she really just say that? Innocent little Cat?' Tori not being one to displease Cat dropped the towel. Cat did a quick wolf call as she stood. She slowly ran her hand over Tori's flat stomach and kissed her passionately. They stood their kissing for a couple more minutes then Cat pulled away sitting back down on the bed.

"Change." She said to Tori who was still standing their stunned. Tori quickly got dressed cause they heard Jade enter the room. Jade stared at Cat and Tori accusingly.

"Ok, What happened in here?" 


	3. Sex and Candy

**Disclaimer: I bet no one even reads this at all... i could say anything i want... **

**Boobies**

Tori glanced at Cat expecting her to answer. Cat sighed and threw up her hands in defeat.

"You caught me… I was checking out Tori while she changed." Cat smiled a weak smile hoping Jade wouldn't be mad at her. Jade enter the room mad at Tori.

"You did this to my Cat? You fucking slut." Jade, who already had her pajamas on, sat next to Cat and wrapped her arms around her protectively. Tori's jaw dropped.

"What? You're Cat? What the hell are you talking about?" Jade stood glaring at Tori

"This is my Cat and always has been my Cat." Tori took a step closer to Jade

"Yeah sure you aren't even nice to her Jade, what makes you think she cares about you." Tori scoffed at Jade.

"Girls please stop. I have to explain something to you." Jade and Tori stopped fighting long enough to look at Cat and simultaneously say

"What?" Cat was all ready to tell the girls what was going on but then she said

"I want some candy." Without skipping a beat she jumped out of bed and ran out the door. Tori watched her run out confused, but Jade never took her glare off Tori.

"Okay then." Tori finally said looking back at Jade.

"Just get out of here Vega. Cat is mine, the only reason you're here is because she's being nice." Tori glared at Jade

"She doesn't even like you Jade, you are always mean to her so I don't blame her." Jade sighed

"Just ask her when she gets back she will tell you that she is mine." Tori smiled

"Fine I will." Suddenly Cat walked in, arms full of various candies. She sat down on the bed smiling at all the candy she had then she looked back up at the girls and her smiled dropped instantly.

"Cat, will you explain to Tori that you are mine?" Tori shoved Jade saying

"You can't tell her what to say that doesn't count Jade." Jade smiled a very sadistic smile and looked back at Tori

"Did you really just shove me Vega?" Tori looked at her fear building in her stomach but she smiled and cockily said

"What if I did? What are you going to do abou-" Tori was cut off by Jade's right hand smacking her dead in the jaw. She crumbled to the floor in an instant bleed from her mouth. Cat jumped up to help Tori and Jade smiled at the blood on her knuckles. Cat helped Tori sit up and supported her with her arm. Cat looked at Jade with a sad look.

"Ok Cat what's going on here?" Cat sighed and looked at Tori

"Can you hold yourself up?" Tori nodded and Cat climbed on to her bed. She looked at Jade and sighed again

"Well i like you both…. Jade I have like you since last year, and Tori I liked you when you first got here." Cat started twiddling her thumbs

"So is that why you are doing this?" Jade sat on the edge of Cat's bed, looking at her waiting for her to speak.

"Well…. Kinda…. I also had this dream and I was hoping that I could reenact it, but now you're mad at me and I would blame you if you just lef-" Cat was cut off by Jade's lips crushing against hers. They staid like that for a couple of minutes then Cat finally pulled away to breathe. Jade leaned her forehead against Cat's.

"I'm not mad Kitty Cat, and I will do anything to make you happy… even if it means being in the same room as Vega." Cat laughed a little

"Well you have you share me to silly." Jade's smile dropped

"I don't do sharing… I never went to kindergarten so I don't know how to share." Cat pouted

"Please Jade, it would mean so much to me." Jade sighed

"Fine, for you Cat." Cat bounced up and down in Jade's arms.

"That's great and all…. Ow…. but can we…. Ow… wait till my….. Ow….. mouth stops bleeding?" Tori pulled herself up with the corner of the bed

"Yeah sure Tor, if you want to wait you can sit there and watch me make out with Jade." Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around Cat's waist pulling her close into her.

"I like that idea." Jade started kissing Cat again this time sliding her tongue over Cat's bottom lip. Cat moaned into Jade's mouth as she opened it for the brunette's tongue to slide in and take control. Tori glared at the Pair as she heard Cat moan.

"Fuck that!" Tori finally snapped and grabbed Jade by the hair yanking her off Cat. Tori replaced Jade's lips with her own but this time its Cat licking Tori's bottom lip asking for entrance. Cat moaned again when she tasted the salty-iron taste of Tori's blood. After another minute Tori pulled away to breath. Cat had a bunch of blood around her mouth that she simply licked, the girls would say that she licked it seductively though.

"Ok now you two have to kiss." Cat pointed at Jade and Tori. Jade's jaw dropped

"Ummmm… no." Tori started blushing, the thought of kissing Jade made her nervous. 'What if I'm not a good kisser and Jade tells Cat?' Tori started biting her lip.

"Fine then you can sleep in the guest room while Tori and I stay in here." Cat smirked at Jade.

"Fuck that!" Jade said and pressed her lips to Tori's. The taste of Tori's blood made Jade's head reel, she even forgot that she was kissing Tori. She snaked her hand up Tori's back and tangled her fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss. She slid her tongue over Tori's lip and smiled against the kiss when she heard Tori moan. Cat sat biting her lip on her bed, she opened up a lollipop and shoved it in her mouth to stop herself from biting a hole in lip. Cat imagined Jade's tongue as she slid hers over the lollipop. Jade moved her other hand to cup Tori's face and Tori moved her hand to hold Jade's there. Jade finally pulled away and leaned her forehead on Tori's before opening her eyes, Jade then took a few steps back and cleared her throat. Tori still hadn't opened her eyes, still feeling Jade's lips move against hers.

"Wow…" Tori finally breathed out. Cat sat up quickly

"What?" Tori started blushing as she looked at Jade, Jade crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Jade is a _really _good kisser." Jade smiled letting the words fill her ego.

"Good…." Cat paused and crawled up to Jade

"Then this will be a lot better than I expected." She latched her lips onto Jade's lips. Tori sat down feeling in her mouth to see if she was still bleeding. Jade loved the sugary taste of candy on Cat's lips.

"Yummmm..." she said as they pulled away

"Tastes like sex and candy." Cat giggled and kissed Jade again.

**A/N: So Cat is a devious little vixen and Jade loves it... but does Tori love Jade more? *insert suspensful music here***


	4. Addicted

**Disclaimer: i don't own... blah blah blah... no one really reads this... blah blah blah... i sound like Kesha... blah blah blah... boobs**

Jade slid her tongue over Cat's making her moan again. Tori crawled over and started sliding Cat's shirt up. When Cat pulled away from Jade Tori yanked it off and Captured Cat in a passionate kiss. Jade took in a deep breath and unclasped Cat's bra. As she slid the material over Cat's arms she kissed down from her shoulder. Cat pulled away from Tori and Jade, her bra falling off as she pushed herself back to the wall. She covered herself with her arms,

"You guys need to strip to." Jade rolled her eyes and started pulling at her top.

"No! Each other, you can't strip yourself." Jade look at her and mouthed 'Really?' Cat nodded firmly and smiled waiting for it begin. Jade turned to Tori and smiled

"Come here Vega." Tori cautiously scooted over to Jade. Jade grabbed Tori shirt and yanked it off in one swift movement. Tori gasped as the cold of the room sent Goosebumps over her skin. Jade spotted this and chuckled to herself, though she thought. 'Damn Tori has a really nice body.' She then shook her head. 'What the fuck am I thinking? I'm only in this for Cat.' Jade pressed herself to Tori reaching behind her to fiddle with her bra clasp. Jade rested her forehead on Tori's and smirked

"So Tori, are you really turned on right now? Do you love…" She stressed the word and danced up and down Tori's body.

"..My body pressed to yours?" Tori swallowed hard, Cat opened a new lollipop and shoved it in her mouth.

"Come on Tori," Jade slipped her mouth right next to Tori's ear

"Answer me." Jade was enjoying teasing Tori, she slid her hands from the front of Tori's stomach to the small of Tori's back. Tori moaned loudly.

"Good thing my parents won't be home and my brother doesn't care." Cat said. Jade smirked at Tori

"Hear that Tori, no one to hear you. Now answer me." Tori took in a shaky breathe.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good. Now do as Cat says and undress me so the real fun can begin." Jade said sliding of Tori's bra, tantalizing the skin beneath by running her fingers over it lightly. Tori took another deep breath and started taking off Jade's shirt. Tori stared at Jade's body she started biting her lip.

"Tori!" Tori shook her head and pressed herself against Jade. As Tori was feeling for Jade's bra strap. Jade whispered

"Can you stand it?" Tori looked up at Jade, Jade cupped Tori's face in her hands.

"We are close but you haven't tasted me yet." Jade moved her face closer to Tori's so their lips were inches apart.

"Do you want to Tori? Do you want to kiss me?" Cat was watching the two girls like it was a really good 3D movie. Tori's breath feathered against Jade's lips.

"Yes." She barley whispered.

"Then do it Tori." Cat called from the 'audience'. Tori glanced at Cat from the corner of her eye. Jade pulled Tori's face back commanding attention.

" Tori, kiss me." Tori took another breath and pressed her lips to Jade's. Jade became bored of the speed of the kiss. The feeling of Jade's body pressing to her so fast made Tori gasp against Jade's lips. Jade took the opportunity to slide her tongue in and stroke Tori's softly. Suddenly Jade felt two cold hands slid up her back. She pulled away from Tori to look over her shoulder to see Cat, her red-velvet hair looming over her face, trying to unclasp her bra. Jade then realized she was sandwiched between two half naked girls, two very attractive half naked girls. Jade arched towards Cat's touch as she captured Tori's lips again. Cat unclasped Jade's bra and slid her hands to the front of Jade's stomach. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist to pull her in closer. 'Tori isn't a half bad kisser.' Jade thought as Tori slid her tongue over Jade's again. Cat reached a hand out and pushed Tori away so Jade's bra fell off of her. Tori took the time to catch her breath and Jade took the time to turn on Cat. Cat moaned into Jade's mouth as their bare breasts clashed in their embrace. Tori crawled over to the girls and pushed Jade over slightly. Tori took on of Cat's, already hard, nipples in her mouth. Tori slowly licked over the nub as Jade began unbuttoning Cat's pants. Cat moaned and turned head allowing Jade to attack her neck. Tori kissed across the valley between Cat's breasts and paid some attention to the other. Jade finally unbuttoned Cat's pants and teasingly ran her fingers over the sensitive skin. Cat moaned again arching her back against the two girls. Tori jumped from Cat's boob to Jade's, making Jade moan out of pleasing surprise. Cat noticed the switch and flipped Jade over. Cat began kissing the shape of her jawbone and down her neck. Tori kissed down Jade's stomach and began unbuttoning her pants. Jade moaned loudly, breathe beginning to come in small short gasps, as Cat kissed over her collar bone. Tori finally unbuttoned Jade's pants and grabbed the zipper with her teeth, pulling down slowly. Jade then realized that she was being topped and she glared at the wall. 'I am not a bottom.' She thought. She grabbed Tori and flipped her over, making her fall off the bed.

"Ah." Tori cried as she hit the ground.

"Aw did I hurt you?" Tori bit her lip and nodded slightly. Jade sat up and looked at Cat.

"Kitty Cat we better make it better." Cat smiled a devious smile and climbed off the bed. Jade and Cat loomed over Tori, who lay on the ground biting her lip.

"Hey Cat do you have any appropriate music for this time?" Cat thought for a moment and crawled over to her stereo. She started slowly moving her finger over CD's then her finger stopped on one. She picked the CD out of the stack and smiled at her selection. She slid the disk in the CD player and pressed play.

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do when your rolling 'round with me in between the sheets." Jade smiled

"Good job Kitty Cat." Cat smiled and crawled back over to Tori and Jade. Tori moaned and arched her back as Jade lazily drew designs with her fingers on Tori's stomach. Cat captured Tori in a kiss as Jade pulled down Tori's pants. Tori dug her nails into Cat's back, making Cat moan very loudly. Suddenly the three girls heard loud footsteps coming down the hall.

"Shit." Jade whispered as Cat stared at the door waiting for it to bust open. It did and their stood Cat's brother, pissed.

"Hey listen, I don't know what the fuck you guys are doing in here and I really don't give a fuck just shut the fuck up!" he finally let his eyes focus and saw the three naked girls. His jaw dropped, stunned. Cat stared at the ground as Tori tried to hide her face. Jade stood and pushed him back, slamming the door in his face. She locked the door and turned to face the girls. Cat started gathering her clothes mumbling

"I'm sorry….. I'm sorry…." Jade grabbed her hands and stared in her eyes.

**A/N: oh shit, big brother scared Cat... what will happen next? no seriously what will happen cause i dont even know.**


	5. Lips Like Morphine

**Disclaimer: Story... Rated M... I don't own... No one even read this... Blah... Blah... Blah... boobs**

"Cat?" Jade grabbed Cat's arms

"Cat, what's wrong?" Cat looked up at Jade with innocent, sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Jade. I f-messed everything up didn't I?" Jade shook head, smiling. 'Even though she pissed she still won't cuss.' Jade pulled Cat into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok Cat, I'm here. Tori's here to." Tori crawled over softly laying her hand on Cat's knee. Cat felt tears begin streaming down her cheeks. Jade squeezed Cat a little more and said

"Let me get your clothes, we don't need to finish this right now."

"But-" Cat tried to speak but Tori cut her off.

"Cat, Jade's right. You don't need this. We can do this later." Cat whipped her yes and smiled.

"Promise?" Jade and Tori nodded. Cat smiled at both girls as Tori handed her bra

**At school the next day….**

Tori, Cat, and Andre sat talking on one side of the Sikowitz's class. Jade sat on the other with Beck. Jade stared longingly at Cat, her body all but aching for the other girls touch.

"Jade. You their babe?" Jade snapped her head to face Beck

"What?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering if something was wrong. Don't have to be a bitch about it." Jade's jaw dropped and stared at Beck.

"Beckly Trevor Oliver, did you just call me a bitch?"

"Did you just use my full name?" Jade just glared at him

"Jadelyn August –" Jade slapped him hard across the face

"Shut the fuck up Beck!" Beck glared at Jade with a passion. At the sound of the slap Tori and Cat turned to witness Jade and Beck's fight, concern etched on both of their faces.

"I'm don't with this Beck and done with you." Beck's jaw dropped and he stared at her in disbelief. 'Not this again.' He thought. Jade moved close to him to whisper in his ear

"I was with Tori and Cat last night, that's why I missed dinner. Na you want to know what? I loved it." Jade pushed him away, walking over to Cat, Tori, and Andre.

"Oh my god Jade are you ok?" Cat asked taking her hand instinctively. Jade glared at Beck.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wish that what I had told him was true." Jade sighed and stared at her shoe

"What did you say?" Tori asked trying to keep her voice steady. Tori was fighting back the urge to jump up and do a victory dance that Jade and Beck were finally done.

"Well I said…" Jade was cut off by Mr. Sikowitz finally walking in

"Class today your assignment is to get in a group of 3 people of the same-sex." Cat grabbed Jade and Tori's hands.

"Done." She said simply. Tori smiled at Cat while Jade smirked at Beck.

"Now you must write a 10 page script about you all being in love with each other, there must be at least 3 kisses and 2 sexual references." Sikowitz took a long sip from the coconut he carried in.

"Ok, what crazy kind of coconut milk you drinking today Sikowitz?"

"It's imported."

"From where?" Tori asked kind of interested. Sikowitz glanced at his coconut then simply stated

"I don't know." He paused

"Now lets get to work, those scripts won't write themselves." Jade shook her head

"This is bullshit."

"What? You don't want to kiss me?" Cat asked innocently

"No Cat, it's not that…"

"Then what?" Tori asked slightly aggravated

"Well Jade turned her head so the girls couldn't see her face grow slightly red.

"Because I don't want to kiss you in front of the class."

"What? Why?" Cat asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Cat…" Jade whispered but didn't know how to finish her own sentence. The tears flowed free down Cat's cheeks and she ran out of the room. Jade and Tori both jumped up to chase after her.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know."

"Well then let's find her Vega!" Tori nodded and started running in one direction. Jade ran down a couple hallways then thought 'Cat loves to sit in the game room.' She ran down the halls and threw open the door. Sure enough there sat Cat crying in a chair. Jade sighed with relief and pulled out her phone. She punched in Tori's number and held the phone to her ear.

"Vega found her. Game room." She snapped shut her phone before Tori could reply. Tori stared at her phone for a moment mouth still hanging open in mid-response. She shook her head and took off for the game room. Jade walked over to Cat and kneeled in front of her.

"Cat?"

"Why don't you want to kiss me anymore?" Jade sighed

"It's not that Cat, It's-" Cat cut her off slightly growing aggravated

"Then what?" Jade took a deep breath and let it out slowly

"To me your lips are like morphine and I'm addicted She paused letting Cat process this much.

"And if I kissed you on stage I don't think I could stop myself from doing more." Cat looked at Jade intently but was interrupted by Tori running in.

"Cat, Cat are you ok?" Cat whipped at her eyes and nodded then she looked at Jade.

"For Tori to?" Jade was taken aback by the question

"Um…." She thought about it for a moment. She studied Tori out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, Tori to." Cat smiled

"Then can we go back to my house and try again." Jade stiffened remembering Cat's brother. Tori looked at Jade thinking the same thing.

"How about my house instead Cat?" Tori offered.

"You sure? What about you parents and Trina?"

"Trina has a show and my mom and dad are away cause of my dad's job." Cat smiled

"Ok then. Well if it's ok with Jade." Jade nodded liking the idea better than Cat's house.

"I can drive us all to Tori's house after school is over."

"Great." Cat said smiling.

"Let's get back to class."

**After school…..**

Jade climbed in her car, this time not caring that Tori and Cat were in the backseat. She knew they would wait for her.

"Jade?" Cat said innocently. Jade looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Will you sing me a song when we get to Tori's? Well actually will you sing us a song?" Jade smiled

"Yes, I will."

"Yay." Cat cheered. Jade smiled. They pulled up to Tori's house and Jade held open the car door for both of them. She found herself think of Tori differently, and being nice to her without thinking about it. Tori threw open the front door and sighed as she threw her bag on the couch. The sound of the door closing echoed through the empty house. Cat, knowing Tori's house, ran upstairs to Tori's room. Jade leaned on the wall as Tori turned around.

"Hey Vega, come here." Tori, half reluctantly half willingly, walked over to Jade. Cat ran into Tori's room and sat in front of her CD rack to find the CD for Jade to sing to. Jade grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her into an oddly sweet kiss. As they pulled away Tori fought the odd feeling she had in her stomach as Jade calmly said.

"So gonna show me up?" Tori shook her head and started showing Jade up the stairs. Cat placed the Cd in the player and grabbed the remote as she jumped onto the bed. Tori smiled at her and sat next to her. Jade went to sit down but Cat stopped her

"No Jade. Sing."

"Sing what?" Cat pressed play and a smiled crept across Jade's lips as she heard the beginning of 'lips like morphine' by kill Hannah.

"I wanna girl with lips like morphine." She sang moving closer to the girls on the bed. She traced a finger across Tori's chin.

"Knock me out everytime they touch me." She turned to Cat

"I wanna feel that kiss just crush me and break me down!" Jade laid down on the bed

"Knock me out! Knock me out!" She sat up to Tori

"Cuz I've waited all my life to be here with you tonight." A strong blush spread on Tori's cheeks and she sighed in relief as Jade turned to Cat.

"I want a girl with lips like morphine; blow a kiss that leaves me gasping." Jade breathed each word against Cat's lips. Jade stood back off the bed

"I want to feel that lighting strike me…." Jade fell to her knees.

"And burn me down." She looked at the girls sitting on the bed in an evil seductive kind of way

"Knock me out! Knock me out!" She crawled over to Cat

"Cuz I've waited for all my life to be here with you tonight."

She moved so her lips were inches away from Cat's

"Put me on my back, knock me out again." Cat finished the song for her by pushing her on the ground with a harsh kiss. Tori crawled over an evil smile playing ay her lips 'No interruptions this time, lets have fun.'

**A/N: ok ok i promise sexy fun next chapter... i had to lead you all along to find out who really wants to read this**


	6. SEX

**Disclaimer: I own not the Victorious show... cause if i did their would be a lot more of Cat, Tori, and Jade making out than singing... all im saying is that the show itself sometimes proves they are gay... im babbling to no one... who reads disclaimers?... this is only here so i don't get sued by nick... damn laws**

Cat teasingly slid her tongue over Jade's bottom lip. As Jade was about to flip Cat over and be on top again Tori grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor.  
"Vega." Jade growled up at Tori. Tori smiled and leaned down to kiss Jade as Cat started unbuttoning her pants and sliding her hands up her shirt. Jade moaned against Tori's lips and arched against Cat's touch.'Fuck! I want to be free, i want to do what I want to them.' Jade growled in her head as Cat unclasped her bra. Jade took in a deep breath and yanked her wrists away from Tori. She grabbed Cat's shoulders and pushed her over.  
"Oh no Kitty Cat, thats my job." As she straddled Cat she grabbed Tori by the throat and pulled her over to a very angry, and violent, kiss. Cat smiled and bit her lip lightly, the sight of Jade abusing Tori slightly turning her on. Jade finally pushed Tori away and kissed Cat. Tori felt her eyes water, her lips hurt and she could tell they would be bruised. But the feeling only made her want Jade more. Tori crawled back over to the girls and started sliding Jade's shirt off of her. Jade slid her hands up and down Cat's sides as she caressed her tongue with her own. Tori stared at Jade's perfectally unscaved back, she smiled devilishly as an idea popped into her head. Tori slowly slid her hands up Jade's back and forcfully raked her nails down. Jade released Cat's mouth and moaned at the ceiling, grasping handfuls of the carpet. Jade turned to glare at Tori as Cat leaned up and bit her neck. Jade moaned again as she felt Cat draw blood. She pushed herself off Cat, her bra falling to the floor leaving the two other girls smirking. Jade dug in her pant pocket till she pulled out her rainbow pocket knife. Tori's eyes went wide as Jade slowly flipped out the blade. Cat sat up and bit her lip in anticipation for what was to come.  
"Ok you two I'm in charge now. Strip for me, Tori you start." Jade sat on the bed like it was her throne and smiled down at the girls. Tori began slidding off her shirt when a warm hand on her shoulder and a cool blade on her throat.  
"No, no dear. Not like that. Make it fun for me. Dance while you do it." Tori stood finally realizing the CD player was still going. she listened intently for the song to change as Jade took her place on the bed. Cat crawled over to sit on the floor in front of the bed so she could watch the show. Suddenly the song changed and Cat smirked. "You know theres a dirty word never gonna say it first. No its just a thought that never crosses me mind." Tori sensually stepped toward Cat moving her hips sexually to the beat. "Maybe in the parking lot, better bring your friend along better off together then just one at a time." Tori pulled Cat up so she was standing and danced down her body while staring at Jade. "Lets piss her off." Tori whispered in Cat's ear making her giggle. She pushed Cat away and face Jade fully as the chorus started. "S is for the simple need." She threw off her shirt and grabbed the button on her pants. "E is for the ecstacy." She slowly and sexily unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. "X is just to mark the spot, cause thats the one you really want." She slid her pants down slowly without bending her knees. She turned to Cat and climbed on top of her. "Yes sex is always the answer, never a question cause the answers yes." Tori began making out with Cat. Jade slid off the bed and slid her knife up Tori's back. She cut the strap on her bra making Tori stop when she felt her bra lose tension. Tori pulled Cat close to her. "I'm done." Jade grabbed Tori's throat and pulled her off Cat. She pushed Tori on the bed roughly.  
"Ok. Cat your turn." Cat scurried over to the stereo to find a song she liked. Jade turned to Tori while Cat's baack was turned. She captured Tori's lips in a fiery kiss when she pulled away she held Tori.  
"I'm proud of you goody goody, you make a nice bad girl." Tori smiled.  
"Is that suppose to be a complament from you?" Jade glared at her and pushed her against the wall. Jade turned and sat facing Cat to watch her preformance. Cat stood smiling as the song changed to the one she picked. A smile slowly crept across Jade's lips.

_A/N: Ok i know this chapter is short and i know you all are like "What? where is the epic sex scene i was expecting? lame!" well its not done yet! if you want it to be really good you will deal with this filler chapter (and the next one...) so the big sex scene can be as EPIC as i have promised it to be... be patient my little psychopaths, i mean loyal followers, it will be great._


	7. Snow White Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own... yeah but you guys already knew that, so now back with popular demand... BOOBS!**

The smirk on Jade's face grew as she saw Cat look up at her. No she didn't know the song, but Cat was dancing to hell with any song. Jade stared at Cat as the first line rang out through the room."Stoplight, lock the 't look back." Cat smoothly swayed towards Jade and Tori. "Undress in the dark, And hide from you, All of you." Cat Slid her hands up her shirt and pulled it off in one motion. 'This is not a usual stripper song, what is Cat thinking?' Jade thought as she watched Cat sway to the music. "You'll never know the way your words have haunted me." Cat stared into Jade's eyes as she mouthed the words. "I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me." A stray tear ran down Cat's cheek as she prepared to sing with the chorus. "You belong to me,My snow white 's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over." Cat pulled Jade up to sing to her singularly. Tori looked at Cat with a glare.

"Cat." She said. Cat only continued to sing. "Soon I know you'll see, You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you." Jade's eyes grew wide and she stared at Cat as another tear ran down her cheek.

"Cat." Tori said under her breath. Cat pulled Jade close to her and began dancing on her. "Wake up in a fear." 'Even though none of the lyrics are even close to promiscuous she is still dancing like this ... for... for me.' Jade stood frozen, not even enjoying Cat's dance.

"CAT!" Tori's scream tore through Jade's thoughts and Cat's dance. Cat stared at Tori, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes, Tori?" Tori sat on her knees to better see Cat.

"Cat, i think your not in this for both Jade and I anymore." Jade's eyes grew wide as she stared at Tori. 'What?' she thought.

"W-What?" Cat stuttered as she began to shake.

"Cat, you only want Jade dont you?" Jade looked at Cat with shock. Cat look at the ground crying harshly.

"Cat..." Jade whispered. Tori Smirked and stood. She walked over to Jade and Cat.

"Well, Well Cat. Our goals are the same." Cat's head snapped up to face Tori's.

"What?" Jade took a step back.

"Yes Cat, thats right, I only want Jade too." Cat fell to her knees crying. 'I can't beat Tori, i might as well give up now.'

"And do you want to know why Jade will be mine?" Tori leaned over and lifted Cat's chin to look at her. Jade backed out of the room and into the hallway. She leaned against the door to catch her breath. At that moment Trina walked by.

"Jade? what are you doing here?" Jade looked up at Trina.

"Trina? your suppose to be somewhere else." Trina laughed

"Yeah right, and miss the true blood marathon? i don't think so. But what are you doing in my house, and why are you crying?" Jade whiped at her eyes.

"Tori and Cat..." Trina covered Jade's mouth

"I know the whole story. come with me." Trina dragged Jade by her hand back to her room.

"And this is my room, go ahead and bask in its glory."

"Yeah... basking... what am I doing here?" Trina smiled at Jade

"Isn't it obvious silly?" Jade cocked an eyebrow at Trina and shook her head. Trina walked over to Jade laughing.

"Well I'm going to show you everything you would have never gotten with Tori. It's like saving you before your lost." Trina wrapped her arms around Jade's waist.

**Meanwhile...**

Tori smirked at Cat, Cat's face only inches from her own.

"How about i show you Kitty Cat? Your a naughty little girl right? I'm sure Jade won't mind."

Cat felt a new wave of tears flow over her as Tori pushed her over and straddled her.

"Tori... stop..." She whispered. Tori licked her lips at the same time Trina did.

"Let it begin." They both whispered.

_A/N: Yes this probably isn't what you were expecting but this is a good step up for the scene to come. yes Trina did just randomly show up out of the blue and steal Jade... god how many pairings am i shipping in this? oh well... things to come are rated **M**. You have been warned... _


	8. Victims of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own... Boobies... reading is good for you heath... but only if their are Boobies... and just for the hell of it mor Boobies!**

Trina and Tori placed their lips against the one they held captive. Cat felt the tears pour down her cheeks. 'why have you changed Tori? i liked you to but then you made it difficult to...' She wanted to push back on Tori, to make her let go, but Tori still had her hands restrained on the floor. So she laid their as Tori pressed her lips harder against Cat's.  
Trina forced Jade back against a wall as they kissed. Jade's scream was muffled by Trina's mouth. Jade finally pushed Trina off.

"Trina! what do you think your doing? I don't like you, in fact I hate you... a lot. I like Tori and Cat. I'll be getting back to them now." Jade turned to leave when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.  
"Why are you doing this?" Cat asked, through sobs, when Tori finally released her. Tori looked down at Cat.

"In the beginning, I tried to warn play with fire, its gonna burn you..." Tori and Trina sang in perfect unison. Jade backing against the wall more and Cat trying to shrink against the floor.

"And here we are now, in the same situation,You never listen."

"I never listen." Cat sang back at Tori to Tori's surprise.

"Now I am thinking of a way that I can make an escape It's got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey." Cat felt a new wave of tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away?" Trina whispered at Jade.

"Everybody's hurt somebody before,Everybody's been hurt by somebody before..." Tori, Cat, Jade, and Trina sang at each other angrily.

"You can change but you will always come back for more,Its a game and we are all just victims of love. Don't try to fight it, victims of love,You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love." Jade pushed back at Trina with a glare taking a few steps toward the girl.

"Now you've back tracked,You're running away cause it just happened again and you don't want it to your best to not let yourself go cold, so cold." Trina felt Jade see through her, she felt the tears of defeat sting at her eyes as she looked at Jade.

"Trina I'm leaving, I'm going to find the people i really like." Jade walked out into the hallway.

"Now you think about the things you thought you wanted to say,But when you open up your mouth it don't come out that you really gonna throw your heart away?" Tori smirked at Cat as a fresh wave of tears crashed over her. Jade burst through the door shocked at what she saw. Out of instinct she grabbed Tori and pressed her to a wall.

"What have you done Vega?" Cat sat up slowly and looked at Tori, she wiped at her tears.

"No Jade, let her go. I'm a big girl now, i can handle this myself." Jade stepped aside and Cat walked up to Tori.

"This is all your fault." Tori opened her mouth to protest, but Cat silenced her with a hand.

"Shut up... you will listen to me now. You changed... i liked you, a lot, and now i don't even know who you are. That's why i like Jade more, she has staid the same through this all but you have become a bitch and i hate it!" Tori leaned against the wall, mouth a gape at Cat. 'Cat just cursed and said she hates me... i must have fucked up really bad.' Tori looked into Cat's eyes.  
Jade stared at Cat, even though everything she said was correct just to hear Cat say that shocked her to the core.

"I'm sorry Cat..." Tori whispered as she slid from the wall to her Knees.

"I didn't mean to... i just... lost myself i guess. But i found myself again and i promise i won't lose it ever again... I'm so sorry it took all this to get it back though." Cat embraced Tori lovingly.

"It's ok Tor, just don't let it happen again." Tori smiled at Cat happily. Jade stepped forward clearing her throat. Tori and Cat turned their attention to the brunet.

"Well while you were O.O.C. your big sis kidnaped and tried to rape me." Tori's eyes grew wide and she stood emotionlessly.

"Tori?" Cat said reaching for her shoulder.

"Let her go." Jade said grabbing Cat's hand. Tori walked out of her room, down the hall, and into Trina's room. Trina sat in the corner of her bed crying from being rejected again. Tori walked up to her sister.

"Trina." Tori spat the name at its owner like venom. Trina lifted her head to face her sister. She received a nice smack across the face upon looking. Tori slapped her sister so hard that her own hand was red and stung. She glared at her sister and fought the urge to beat her sister to a pulp, but instead she glared and said.

" You ever come near Jade or Cat again and i will personally end you." She didn't wait for Trina to reply she just walked out the door to join Cat and Jade in her room.

"So girls where were we before things got weird?" Tori asked as she locked the door behind her.

"Here i think." Jade grabbed Tori and kissed her slowly as she pulled Cat over by her arm.

"Oh no Kitty Cat, your dream comes true tonight."

_A/N: ok i am not you usual author... she is sick and told me to type this up for you all... its probably not as good as your normal authors but i did my best... plus i think she can work with this set up a lot better than her other one... well enjoi as best as you can and you regular author will be back next time... i hope..._


	9. Sweet Dreams

**Diclaimer: I don not own Victorious at all...**

**Warning!:**** This Chapter cantains a major sex scene so if you don't like it dont read it... BOOBIES!**

Cat smiled at Jade seductively.

"Well if you insist." She grabbed the back of Jade's head and kissed her passionately as Tori slid her hands up Jade's shirt, sending goose bumps across her skin. Cat pulled away softly and smiled, with her eyes still closed.

"Sweet Dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?" Cat sang slowly opening her eyes to stare at the two girls in front of her.

"Travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something."

"Some of them want to use you, some of them want to be used by you." Tori chimed in smiling at Cat, then to Jade.

"Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused." Jade finished off before sliding her shirt off in a swift motion and tackling Tori to the ground. Tori squeaked as she hit the ground, most of it being muffled by Jade's lips being pressed against her own. Cat slipped over while the girls were preoccupied and snapped of Jade's bra. She bit her lower lip as she stared at the slightly scared back of one Jade West. She placed her hands on Jade's shoulders as Tori began rolling her hips against Jade making Jade moan into Tori's mouth. Cat smiled sadistically as she dug her nails into Jade's back making eight angry streaks of fire running down Jade's back.

"Fuck!" Jade Screamed as she arched her back away from the surprise sensation.

"Cat." Tori laughed out the name from under Jade. Jade turned and pulled Cat close to her.

"You better not tease unless you intend to please pretty lady." Cat smirked.

"Oh I intend to please." She wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and kissed her fiercely as Tori reached around and unbuttoned Jade's pants. Jade pulled up Cat's shirt and unclasped her bra without having to breath. Finally she took a breath and turned to Tori.

"Cat, you stripped me and I stripped you, Who will strip the little Vega girl?" Cat smiled at Tori

"Shall we share the honor?" Jade laughed as she advanced on Tori.

"I wouldn't call it an honor but i agree." Tori resisted the urge to back away as both girls climbed on top of her. First Jade kissed her as Cat pulled of her shirt and bra. Then Cat kissed her as Jade unbuttoned and slipped off her pants. Cat bit down on Tori's lower lip and released when Tori screamed.

"Cat!" Tori said holding her mouth as blood came out of her lip.

"I'm sorry i didn't realize how hard i was biting." Jade stifled a laugh by kissing Cat's shoulder. Tori took in a breath and then leaned over and kissed Jade. Using her tongue she pushed the blood into Jade's mouth. Jade pulled away looking at Tori confused.  
"Vega?" Tori smirked

"I thought you liked that kind of stuff Jade." Jade glared at the girl before leaning over to Cat and whispering.

"Tori's first." Cat nodded and turned on Tori as Jade began crawling towards her again. This time Tori didn't hesitate to scoot back a little considering the expressions on the faces of the girls closing in on her. Cat pushed Tori down and Straddled her hips holding her in place. Jade slowly slid off Tori's underwear and smiled at how soaked they were.

"Soaked to the core huh Vega?" Tori blushed a little as Cat leaned over her to they were face to face.

"Aw is Tori turned on?" Tori was going to come back at Cat with the same thing, considering she could feel how wet Cat was through her pants, but before she could Cat captured her lips with her own. Jade began messaging Tori's bundle of nerves slowly making sure she was ready for what was to come. Tori moaned loudly making Cat stop kissing momentarily. Jade smiled at the reaction and added a second finger to her loving messages. Tori began groping the ground looking for something to hold on to but came up with nothing. Cat started kissing her neck considering she couldn't get a good hold on her lips. Tori began breathing in short quick gasps. Jade slowly slid her two fingers into Tori, making her arch her back and moan loader then before. Cat made a trail of kissed across Tori's collar bone and down to her chest where she took one of her erect nipples in her mouth. Between the feeling of Cat kissing her and Jade inside her Tori knew she wouldn't last much longer. She tried grabbing something one more time and when she came up short again she wrapped her arms around Cat and dug her nails in as she gave one last moan as she cam. Jade smiled widely and pulled her fingers out slowly. Cat sat up carefully and climbed off of Tori. Tori leaned her head up to look at the two girls. Jade began licking one of her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked quickly.

"Tasting you." She licked her finger again as if to prove her point.

"I want to taste." Cat said taking the other finger in her mouth and sucking softly. This made Jade flip cat over and sit on top of her.

"Your turn Kitty Cat." Tori slid over and Jade kissed Cat smoothly and messaged her sides eliciting small moans and gasps from Cat. Tori crawled over and got to work on sliding off Cats pants. She made quick work of Cat's pants and pink lacy underwear before she looked at Jade. She pulled Jade back and whispered.

"Jade i don't know what I'm doing, can you take it from here?" Jade laughed to herself and slid of Cat making her whimper at the loss of sensation but was contented when Tori pressed her lips against Cat's quickly. Jade started kissing the inside of Cat's thigh making Cat moan and twitch as she came closer to her core. Jade ran her tongue over Cat's clit once making her moan and whimper at the same time. She smirked and began licking, sucking, and nibbling all across Cat's pleasure center. Tori sucked and nibbled Cat's nipples rhythmically before leaving a good bite mark on her right breast. Cat couldn't catch her breath or stop twitching and moaning. Jade finally stuck in two fingers as she still licked Cat's clit. The feeling of the entrance alone sending Cat over the edge making her moan an incoherent word while arching herself and Tori off the ground. Jade sat up satisfied.

"You taste like berry Cat."

"I-Like-berrys." Cat said between gasp of breath. Tori turned to Jade acting like she was going to give her a high five but in stead grabbed her wrist and pressed her to the ground.

"Your turn Jade." Jade stared at Tori shocked.

"Yeah Jade, your up." Jade swallowed hard and bit her lip knowing she couldn't argue with the crawled over and spread her legs open pulling off her pants and noticing no underwear.

"Oh oh, no panties for Jade?" Tori turned as Cat asked the question to see she was correct, when she turned her attention back to Jade her face was at least three shades of red darker. Tori kissed her softly. Suddenly Cat had an idea, she grabbed Tori's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Tor i want you to help me." Tori's eyes widened.

"What? why?" Cat smiled.

"Cause i want to teach you how to do this so i can feel you next time." Cat smiled sweetly making Tori blush a deep red. She nodded and climbed off Jade.

"Do what i do okay?" Cat smiled at Tori as she spoke. Tori nodded nervously. Cat slid a couple of her fingers up Jade's clit and looked at Tori expectantly. Tori copied Cat's movement and bit her lip. Cat then grabbed Tori's hand and took two of her fingers, she matched them up with her own to and placed them in front of Jade's entrance.

"Ok when i say three go in." Tori nodded at Cat. Jade's eyes snapped open as her mind wondered how many fingers were about to go inside of her.

"One...Two...Three!" Cat and Tori pressed their fingers into Jade making her scream loudly. Cat began pumping her fingers in and out, Tori soon followed her motion but was on an opposite rhythm. Because of this Jade couldn't keep a breath in her lungs before it was forced out by pleasure. Soon enough she reached her climax making nice sized scratch marks on the floor of Tori's room. Tori and Cat pulled out of her slowly and smiled at each other.

"Thanks." Tori said to Cat.

"Maybe i can feel the way you do it now." Tori opened her mouth to answer but Jade cut her off.

"Hey guys." They both look at the now sitting up Jade.

"What about our script for Sikowitz?"

_A/N: Ok! Here it is. The big sex scene. I hope you all like it. Tell me what you think. Tell me if i should keep going or end it here. Let me now._


	10. Follow Me Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious... but by now you know that so just read the lovely story... Boobies!**

The three girls sat up all night finishing the script finally falling asleep on top of each other. Cat woke up first sitting up slightly but stopping when she saw Jade's head in her lap. 'Jade..' she thought. She looked up a little more and saw Tori laying on Jade's stomach. Cat smiled softly to herself remembering what had occurred between them the night before.

"I think its time to show them that Jade's not the only on with a wild side." Cat smirked as the words fell off her lips. She carefully stood so not to wake up Jade or Tori. But sooner then expected Tori sat up, her hair looking crazy. Cat covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"What?" Tori asked still half asleep.

"Your hair looks like you just had sex." Cat laughed a little more stirring Jade.

"Well did you expect Vega to wake up looking perfect when she didn't brush her hair after sex?" Tori glared at Jade halfheartedly.

"Go fuck a duck Jade." Tori stood slowly yawning.

"I didn't know you considered yourself an animal Tori, i mean Cat obviously but you?" A slight blush came across Tori's cheeks as she turned to face Jade. Jade only stood and walked over to Cat kissing her lightly.

"Good morning Cat, see i like that you don't try and argue with me as soon as i roll out of bed." Cat giggled and kissed Jade again. Tori walked over and grabbed Jade's shoulder turning her.

"Oh so you don't like it when i fight back then?" Jade cupped Tori's face in her hands delicately.

"Now i never said that Tori." 'She used my first name.' Tori thought as Jade kissed her just as lightly as she had kissed Cat.

"Now kiss Cat so we can leave and get ready for school." Cat smiled expectantly at Tori who didn't disappoint with a quick kiss before Jade grabbed Cat's arm and dragged her out of the house.

"See you at school Vega." Jade called over her shoulder as Cat waved and said.

"Bye Tori." From Jade's car. -insert line here-

Jade sat in class being the first one to make it to school. She was picking at her nails until she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Jade." Jade turned enough in his grasp to look into Beck's eyes.

"I want you back baby. Please?" 'Shit...' Jade thought as she stared into his eyes. She had completely forgotten about his existence when she was with Cat and Tori. She heard a soft noise and her eyes flicked to the door. Cat stood, tears welling in her eyes, with Tori behind her looking just as stupefied. Cat turned and ran past Tori and away, Tori stood looking for a moment longer before she ran after Cat.

"Get the fuck off me Beck." Jade said standing and pushing him away from her.

"Come on Jade, don't be like this. I know you love me and we both know you can't get off without me." He smirked like he knew something. She sneered at him.

"I will have you know just last night i got off pretty good last considering i had the two hottest girls at this godforsaken school inside me." Jade let her signature smirk spread across her lips as she started walking past the stunned Beck. She paused when she got to the door and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Oh and don't hold your breath about me loving you, asshole." She then walked smoothly out of the class. Then she remembered Cat running away crying. She pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Tori's number.  
-insert line here-  
(meanwhile...)

"Cat?" Tori had followed Cat to the black box and slowly crept in the auditorium like room.

"Cat?" She called again louder this time. Then she heard the muffled, tangled, sob coming from the blackness on stage. Tori started walking up to the stage.

"Cat." She climbed up walking slowly over to Cat.

"Cat, don't cry." Cat looked up, her eyes puffy and red and filled with sadness.

"Why not? Did you see Jade? After everything we went through last night and she still goes back to him..." Cat trailed off staring at the ground. Tori lifted Cat's chin between her index finger and thumb.

"You still have me Cat." She kissed the smaller girl lightly before the familiar ring off her cell phone broke the girls concentration. Tori pulled out her phone and immediately scowled as she read Jade's name.

"What do you want?" Tori had no more patients for the girl.

"Tori? Tori. Look have you found Cat?" Jade had started walking but didn't know where to go so she basically shuffled down the hallway slowly.

"Yeah, and she's fine no thanks to you." Jade cringed as the Latina's words bit her hard.

"Look its not what you think, if you'll just let me explain. Where are you?" Tori stole a glance at Cat who had resumed staring at the stage.

"The black box. Don't make me regret telling you where we are West." Jade heard the phone click. Tori had called her by her last name, that has never happened ever. 'I must have fucked up bad.' Jade went at a full run for the Black Box.

"What did she want?" Cat asked as Tori closed her phone.

"She said she wants to explain herself, that what we saw was wrong." Tori sat down next to Cat.

"I hope we are wrong Tor." Cat stared off into the darkness trying to make out the door.

"Me to, Cat." Tori finally let the first tear fall. She whipped at it immediately. 'I have to be strong, for Cat.'

Suddenly light flooded into the room as Jade bursted in the doors. "Cat? Tori?" Tori stood slowly, Cat along with her.

"Right here West." Tori spat the girls name at her.

"Look i deserve that but i also deserve to be listened to, now listen. Beck wanted me back, it just so happens that you two walk in right as he fucking grabs me like that. I didn't do anything, i never would. Not to either of you." Tori and Cat stared at Jade astonished. Cat was the first one to break the silence by running up and hugging Jade.

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't purposely hurt us." More tears ran down Cat's face but of joy this time. Tori walked over and kissed Jade on the forehead.

"I'll believe you now Jade, but don't let it happen again." Tori let her voice show that she was both serious and kidding. Jade smiled warmly.

"Now..." Cat stood back from the girls. "I have a surprise for you two after school." Jade and Tori exchanged a glance.

"But its for after school. Meet me at my house." Cat winked and started walking back to class.

"Follow me down." Cat's voice rang out as she started to sing. Jade and Tori smiling and singing along, Tori singing the girl parts.

"With who?" Tori and Jade caught up to Cat. "Out of this town."  
"With you?"  
"Girl your moving way to slow."

Jade and Tori began thinking of the lovely surprise they would receive after school while Cat thought of just how to do it.

_A/N: I AM BACK! Yes this story isn't dead i have at least another chapter in mind... and you can thank DramaHunny101 for encouraging me to keep going. Woot! Joriat!_


	11. Mirrors

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it ask again... Nope still don't own it... Yeah, wait no i don't own it... If i did would i have to write fiction? No it would just be the show.**

Jade pulled up to Cat's house with Tori sitting next to her, she would have given a ride to Cat to but Cat said she had to "Set stuff up."

"What do you think the surprise is?" Tori asked excitement clear in her eyes. Jade stifled a laugh and shrugged.

"It's Cat, expect anything." Tori and Jade climbed out of the car and started their walk up to Cat's front door.

"Well what if its a, like, sex toy or something." Tori asked skipping a bit as they neared the door. Jade froze mid-step and busted out laughing.

"Cat? Cat would never have something like that... now me I wouldn't put that past." Jade continued her walk up to Cat's front door.

"Have you ever had a sex toy Jade?" Tori asked as she joined Jade next to the door. Jade ignored Tori and knocked Cat answering like she had been waiting right next to the door. Jade looked her up and down skeptically.

"Cat what are you wearing?" Cat had on a baggy Hollywood Arts sweatshirt and baggy pajama pants.

"Just comfy cloths silly, now come on up to my room." She said proudly, like she knew something the others didn't cause she did. Cat climbed the stairs ahead of the other two taking two stairs at a time, excitement flowing through every part of her. 'God i hope they like this.'

"Ok, i have to set you up specifically so Tori first." She grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her into her dark room.

"Ok, Tor stand here and don't move till i tell you to or move you ok?" Tori nodded in response but then remembered that it was pitch black.

"Yeah ok Cat." Cat giggled and went back out to retrieve Jade. Jade stood impatiently waiting examining her nails. Cat poked her head out the door and smiled at Jade.

"Come on Jade your turn." Jade sighed and walked into the black abyss saying.

"About frickin' time." Cat pushed Jade up against the closed door.

"Stay here Jade, until i tell you or move you." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna put on a show for you girls i think you deserve it." In the dark Cat pulled off the sweatshirt and pajama pants and grabbed a cane and hat. Jade and Tori frowned a little thinking of how cat could give them a show in what she was wearing.

"Jade flip on the light for me." Jade flicked the light on. Tori and Jade looked awestruck at Cat. She was in ruby red lingerie and held a black cane with white tips and she had a black top hat with a red rose on top of her head.

"You like?" Cat asked giggling looking between the girls. She took the dumbfounded looks as a yes and used her cane to push the play button on her boom box.

"Whoa... Cat I-" Jade was cut off by Cat's singing.

"Shut your mouth and close the door.I wanna, watch you while you take it off." Cat walked closer to Jade looking at her seductively.

"I'm gonna, take a blindfold put it on. And then I drop the leather to the floor." Cat pushed Jade against the door with her body Jade taking in a shaky breath.

"Cat-"

"I said shut up!" Cat grabbed Jade's arm and threw her onto the bed not that far away. Jade stared at Cat shocked by the action. Cat walked over and pushed Jade back as she continued to sing.

"Turning the lights out,burnin' the candles. And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!" Cat pushed Jade back until she was half leaning over Cat's headboard. Cat smirked and grabbed Jade's wrists pushing them to the side's next to her bed posts.

"Turning the lights out,Tighten the handcuffs. And the mirrors gon' fog tonight!" Cat cuffed each of Jade's wrists to her bed posts as she sang, grinding her pelvis into Jade to distract her from the action. Cat climbed off of Jade smiling as she turned to Tori.

"My stiletto on your neck until I, tie your hands above the bed," Cat walked closer to Tori who gulped rather hard body anxious for Cat's touch.

"you're 'bout to, but girl don't pull the trigger yet na na na, I haven't reloaded the clip. no matter" Cat pushed Tori against the wall behind her looking at her seductively as she did.

"Squeeze hot, hold that pose you know i like it do it sweetheart, im the boss I'll let you get close to it,I'm gonna make tonight a oh oh.I'll make your love grenade explode, na na na." She danced up and down Tori like she had Jade the first night at the karaoke place, but this time with more feeling.

"Turning the lights out,burnin' the candles. And the mirrors gonna fog tonight!" Cat turned to face Tori. Tori bit her lip as a deep crimson blush spread over her face.

"Turning the lights out,Tighten the handcuffs. And the mirrors gonna fog tonight!" Cat grabbed Tori's wrists and tied each one to a rope hanging off her wall. 'This was not here before.' Tori thought as she helplessly watched the action. Jade bit her lip as she watched from her position. 'Hmmm... a helpless Tori and a naughty Cat, man I'm so happy i bought my own surprise for them.' Cat made her way back to the center of the room. "Cat." Jade called before Cat could get lost in the next verse.

"I have a surprise of my own for you two." Cat's eyes lit up.

"Oh, ok. I'll untie Tori and you then-"

"No!" Jade's voice cut through Cat's thoughts.

"I mean..." Jade cleared her throat.

"I don't want you to untie Tori just yet, just me." Tori whimpered and fought with her restraints a little. Cat uncuffed Jade from the bed. Jade rang her wrists where the cuffs had previously been. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a long black box.

"Inside this box is the greatest thing i have ever spent money on." Jade said as she proudly pulled it onto her lap.

"Oh what is it? what is it?" Cat asked excitedly.

"Probably a vibrator for when she's bored with us." Tori scoffed from her position on the wall.

"Oh really Tori, then you get first go for that little comment." Jade opened the box to reveal a long, slick, black dildo. Tori swallowed hard as Jade began stripping herself.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked as she let her eyes eat up the sight of Jade stripping in front of her.

"It feels nicer for me without my clothes." Was all Jade replied. Then a thought hit her.

"Cat, do me a favor and strip Tori for me." Cat smiled and turned to Tori. Tori struggled with her restraints again as Cat closed in on her and Jade began adjusting the straps to fit her. Cat kissed Tori softly upon reaching her. Cat pulled away and started searching around Tori. Jade pulled up Cat's computer chair so she could watch the two now that the dildo was comfortably strapped on.

"Oh found it." Cat exclaimed as she grabbed a small red pocket knife. Tori eyes the knife wearily.

"What are you going to do with that?" Cat giggled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm gonna cut your clothes off silly." Tori felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Cat slid the knife under Tori's shirt she cut a small slit and then pulled the knife across Tori's shirt. Tori let out a small gasp as the knife barley ran across her chest. Cat pulled off Tori's shirt and then bent down to get to work on her pants. Cat unbuttoned Tori's pants with a quick flick and then took the zipper in her mouth pulling it down slowly. Tori's eyes flicked over to where Jade sat with the dildo strapped to her like it belonged there. Tori gasped lightly as she felt the cool air hit her legs. Jade stood firmly, smiling like a maniac.  
"That's enough Cat." Cat stood and Kissed Tori passionately. Jade stepped over to Tori and looked at Cat.

"Cat, i want you to dance and keep Tori entertained." Cat nodded excitedly. She rushed over to her boom box to find music good for her dance to. Jade walked up to Tori until their lips were centimeters apart.

"So Tori are you ready?" Tori bit her lip. She let out a breathless

"Yes." As Jade reached down to pull off Tori's underwear. Tori started breathing unevenly and a nervousness became apparent. Jade stood and kissed her softly.

"Calm down baby, I'll take good care of you." Tori started relaxing, until she realized what Jade called her. Jade felt Tori tense under her, she pulled away quickly to look into Tori's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jade searched Tori's eyes for a hint of anything she did.

"You called me baby." Jade sighed with relief and laughed a little.

"Tori, can we talk about that after i bone you?" Tori rolled her eyes at Jade's bluntness but pushed her pelvis forward into Jade. Jade took that as a sign that she could keep going. Tori moaned out as Jade placed the tip near her entrance.

"Are you sure this is ok Tori?" Tori let out a small gasp as Jade's hips flinched making the dildo rub the bottom of her clit. Tori slowly nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. Jade thrusted most of the toy inside Tori. Tori screamed loudly once. Jade held still letting Tori get used to the feeling. Tori looked over Jade's shoulder at Cat, dancing half naked to music she couldn't identify.

"You still ok?" Tori nodded slowly as she watched Cat spin and strip off another piece of clothing. Jade began thrusting in and out at a rhythm matching that of the song Cat was dancing to. As she watched Cat dance Tori slowly grew closer to her climax gasping for air that just didn't seem to be there. Soon enough Tori was screaming an incoherent word and she climaxed. Jade slowly pulled out of Tori and Cat walked over.

"How was it Tor?" Tori paused to catch her breath then smiled up at Cat.

"Great." Jade smirked as Cat grabbed her shoulder.

"My turn." Cat kissed Jade harshly pushing her back on the bed.

"Well ok then Kitty Cat." Cat giggled at the nickname. Jade smirked at how Cat was already naked and waiting for her. Jade felt Cat's wetness as she straddled Jade just above the toy strapped around her.

"Come on Jade, give it to me." Jade almost moaned at how Cat sounded. Tori started pulling on the restraints to get free. Jade pushed Cat up by her hips to position her over the dildo.

"Ok Cat, ready?" Cat nodded vigorously. Jade started moving Cat slowly down so she could get used to it, but Cat plunged herself down on the toy making Jade gasp. Cat bit her lip drawing blood as she waited for her body to get used to it. Tori finally got one hand free breathing heavily at how tired she is, she started working on the other. Cat finally got used to the sensation and began thrusting up and down on the toy. Jade bit her lip as she pushed a button on the toy so every time Cat thrusted it sent a vibration to Jade. Tori hit the ground with a thump and soon curled into a ball to sleep. Cat moaned and thrusted faster against Jade, Jade moaning as well the vibrations getting fast. Cat came soon after thrusting faster again, but she didn't stop until she saw the orgasm wave over Jade's face. Cat pulled off of Jade and fell down next to her. The three girls fell asleep with love in their hearts.

_A/N: Woot Chapeter 11 bitches! ok... so i have no idea what to do after this and i might end it here. Ummm... review me ideas if you want it to keep going or tell me that you think its good where it is and then i will leave it._

Review my little maniacs! (Because you have to be some kind of crazy to read my stories.)_  
_


	12. Inside of You

**Dis-mutha fuckin'-claimer: **(- I just really wanted to say that.) I own nothing... not even my own soul. I gave that to DramaHonny101...

The three girls sprawled across Cat's room were rudely awakened by Cat's alarm clock. Jade sat up picking up the digital devil and throwing at the wall.

"Fuck you and your time." She flopped back on the bed as Cat stared at her, slightly scared.

"Jade's not a morning person." Tori commented as she stood from her spot on the floor. Cat smiled upon seeing Tori and climbed out of bed.

"Well she has to get up, we have school." Cat giggled like everything was perfect. Jade's eyes shot open and she sat bolt straight up.

"School?" Both Tori and Jade exclaimed.

"Shit." Jade cursed under her breath as she jumped out of the bed and started gathering her clothes.

"What the fuck am i suppose to do? Cat cut my shirt to ribbons."

"You can borrow on of my shirts Tor." Cat offered opening a drawer and handing the half Latina a shirt, which she took after she buttoned her pants.

"Hurry up Vega i'll drop you off at home on my way." Jade pulled on her shirt and started rushing out the door. Tori ran close behind her.

"See you guys at school!" Cat called after them before she hopped in the shower. Jade dropped Tori off at home but caught her attention before she was to far away.

"Vega! I'll be back by to get you, text me when your ready." Tori nodded and ran inside thinking of how much she loves how nice Jade is to her now. Jade rushed home herself and changed as fast as she could. She got a text as she pulled on a pair of jeans, for the second time already today. It was Tori saying she was ready and Jade sighed.

"Good." She mumbled to the air as she texted back that she was on her way and ran out the door again. She honked her horn as she pulled up to the Vega residents and Tori ran down to the car. Jade peeled out from in front of Tori's house before Tori could even fully close the door. Tori took a deep breath trying to steady it, and calm her nerves about what she was about to talk herself into doing. Tori quickly leaned over and kissed Jade on the cheek.

"Thanks babe." She said as she sat back in her own seat. Jade swallowed hard at this.

"Why'd you call me that?" Jade asked, glancing at Tori. Tori stiffened in her seat and took another breath.

"First you have to tell me why you called me baby last night." Jade sighed and said.

"After we get to school." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Oh its always after something, can't you just explain yourself for once?" Jade pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb repeating to herself in her mind. 'I won't punch her, I won't punch her,I won't punch her,I won't punch her...'

"Well do you want to get in a fucking accident Vega?" Tori huffed and opted for staring out her window then answering Jade. Jade marked it up as victory and focused on driving. They pulled up to school about ten minutes before the bell would ring for second hour. Jade threw the car in park and turned to her, what can you call her, girlfriend?

"Okay Tori, we can talk now. What do you want to know?" Jade tried to keep her voice steady. Tori turned to face the paler girl with a weak glare in her eyes.

"Why did you call me baby last night?" Tori crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Jade waiting for a response.

"What do you expect me to say Tori?" Tori was thrown off by three things. one, Jade was asking her what to say. Two, Jade used her first name not only that but her nickname. Three, Jade sounded really sincere and almost sad.

"Do you expect me to say i said to make you feel better? 'Cause I didn't. Do you expect me to say that i thought it was the right thing to say? 'Cause thats not it either. I said that because... well because i wanted to and for not a reason more. I wanted to call you my baby, okay?" Tori stared at Jade as she went through her whole speech.

"Jade, I didn't know what to expect you to say, but that was really sweet." Tori climbed across the car as she spoke until she was sitting in Jade's lap. She laid a hand on Jade's cheek and smiled at her.

"It's really nice to see the nice Jade." Jade smiled back and leaned up to kiss Tori. She feathered kisses across Tori's jaw and whispered in Tori's ear.

"Don't get used to it, I don't like how it feels." Jade bit down on Tori's neck making her moan, Tori in turn dug her nails into Jade's sides. Both girls were left staring at each other panting heavily. Jade's phone went off, with a special ring tone she picked out for Cat. She reached in her pocket and retrieved the device without breaking eye contact with Tori.

"Hey babe." Jade said as she ran the pad of her thumb across Tori's cheek.

"Where are you guys?" Cat whined into her end of the phone. Jade laughed lightly.

"Well we would be in there except Tori got me going and i really can't be satisfied without you." Cat pulled the phone away and squeaked lightly, making a few other students in the hallway look at her funny.

"I'll be right there." Cat said before hanging up and begin her run outside. Meanwhile Tori smirked at Jade who dropped her phone not caring where it landed anymore.

"So, you want to call Cat and I by possessive names now Jade?" Jade slipped her hands up Tori's shirt and slowly ran them up and down her side's.

"Why should't I? I mean who else would, no could, make you feel like this?" Tori would have shuddered at the touch had she not suppressed it upon hearing Jade.

"Jade?" Jade looked up to meet Tori's big brown eyes. She nodded showing Tori that she had her full attention.

"Your ego is showing." Tori said smugly before pushing off of Jade so she was sitting up straight. Jade licked her lips her own smug look on her face, she sat up as well to be at Tori's level.

"Oh Vega, don't act like you don't love it. We both know you aren't that good an actress." Tori gasped in shock at Jade's words.

"What the fuck Jade? You can go from being all sweet and possessive to being a total bitch in what? 3.5?" Jade laughed and sighed after.

"Tori, this is how i show my love. If you can't get used to me picking on you, then this might not work." Jade slowly slid her hands down Tori's thighs as she caught a glimpse of red outside. Jade leaned up to whisper to Tori again.

"We have company." No sooner did the words leave her lips did Cat throw open the door to the back seat and climb in.

"I'm here!" She called enthusiastically. She looked back and forth between Jade and Tori and her face dropped.

"What happened?" Cat sounded sad and on the verge of tears without even knowing the situation. The sound pulled at both Tori and Jade's hearts.

"I was picking on Tori and she got mad." Jade confessed looking at the steering wheel now. Tori looked at Jade and opened her mouth to apologize when Cat cut her off.

"Tori, Jade's not going to change just because we are dating now." Jade's head whipped around to face the petite red head.

"Dating?" Cat nodded proudly, like it was all her idea.

"How can i be dating two people, two girls, at the same time?" Jade ran a hand through her hair as Tori watched her.

"Because you love us." Cat said simply like it was obvious. Tori smiled and grabbed Jade's left hand, Cat copying her and grabbing Jade's right. Jade sighed and looked into the eyes of both of her lovers.

"Okay, i can deal with that." Cat smiled from ear to ear as Tori tried to hide her huge smile.

"Now," Cat said commanding attention again.

"I was told theirs was going to be sex, so their better be sex soon or i will be one unhappy Cat." Cat crossed her arms and leaned against the backseat like a pouting child. Jade laughed at the sheer irony that shes pouting, like a four year old, over sex. Tori giggled lightly and looked at Jade.

"Better give her what she wants, don't want an unhappy Cat." Jade laughed as well and gestured to the back.

"Ladies first." Tori climbed to the back seat with Cat who captured Tori immediately and pulled her on top of her. Cat kissed Tori harshly as Jade climbed back as well, Jade moved to the other side and watched as her two girlfriends made out in front of her. 'This could be fun.' Jade thought as she grabbed Cat when Tori pulled away for air. Jade dragged Cat closer and kissed her passionately as Tori stripped her of her shirt. Cat looked at Tori with shock, she never expected Tori to act like she was on top at all.

"Well isn't Tori being different?" Jade commented as she ran her hands over Cat's newly exposed belly. Tori smirked attacking Cat's neck and collar bone.

"Well...she...asked...for...sex...so...lets... give it to her." Tori said between kisses and bites. Cat moaned and writhed under Tori as Jade smirked and began tugging on Cat's all to small skirt. Cat thrusted her hips up into Tori so Jade could pull down the obstructing material. Jade began messaging Cat through the material of her underwear while Tori ripped off her bra and sucked on a exposed nipple. Suddenly Tori had an idea and she looked at Jade so excited.

"Jade do you still have your toy from last night?" Jade thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah i threw it in my backpack before we left Cat's, it should still be in there." Tori smiled happily and reached over to get Jade's backpack. meanwhile Jade pulled Cat's underwear off and discarded the, completely soaked, clothing to the side and started messaging her directly. Cat's moans began to fill the car and she bit her lip to hold some of the louder ones back. Tori retrieved the toy and looked at Jade, command thick in her eyes.

"Move." Tori uttered in a voice that Tori didn't recognize from herself, but Jade and Cat would call it sex as hell. Jade obliged to the Latina and removed her hand from Cat instead focusing her efforts on leaving a good sized mark on Cat's right breast. Tori held the toy in her hand and positioned it in front of Cat's entrance. When Cat's eyes rolled back and closed from Jade's work Tori shoved the toy in the unsuspecting red head. Cat's eyes shot open and she moaned digging her nails into Jade's shoulder. Jade felt the blood trickle from the cuts but continued her assault as did Tori. Soon enough Cat was finished and nothing but a panting writhing mess in the back of Jade's car. Tori kissed Jade passionately and Jade thought it was her turn but then Tori said.

"I owe you one, i really have to get to class." Tori pushed a stray strand of hair behind Jade's ear before kissing both her and Cat again and climbing out of the car. Jade shook her head as she watched the Latina go.

"She's something else huh Cat?" Cat sat up slowly.

"Yeah, and she's all ours." Jade smiled at Cat's comment and kissed Cat lightly.

"Now get dressed, babe. You need to be in school." Cat stuck her tongue out at Jade as she climbed out of the car and headed for the hell hole of a school, that isn't as bad anymore.

_A/N: Ok, so this is kind of a filler chapter just to get more sex in there because my people demand it. Next chapter will be back on track with some actual story so look out for that. _

_God i have been on a roll lately, everybody thank my inspiration fairy!_

Review (Cause i said so!)_  
_


	13. Emergency

**Disclaimer: Own not the world of Victorious**

Cat walked into Sikowitz class trying to hide the fact that she just had sex in the parking lot. She sat next to Jade and Tori who exchanged a smirk as the red head sat down.

"Class." Sikowitz said standing in the center of the small classroom sized stage.

"Now that we are all here." He eyed Cat who blushed and buried her head in Tori's shoulder.

"I want you all to get in groups of three and then each of you will come pick a random word from my hat." He shook a top hat as if to emphasize his words.

"You must write a script using each of the words, and don't ask me to clarify any of the words take them as you will." Cat still clung to Tori's arm but reached out and grabbed Jade's hand giving her a shy smile. Jade rolled her eyes.

"No Cat I can't be your partner I want to go work with Beck, you know how in love with him I am." Cat immediately pulled out of Tori's arm and made a squeak noise as she gasped. Jade covered the hand Cat still hand in Jade's with her other hand and laughed.

"I was kidding Cat." Cat pouted and turned away from Jade crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cat.." Jade said almost feeling bad then Cat peered over her shoulder with a sly smile.

"Cat." Tori said pushing Cat lightly.

"Almost had poor Jade in tears." Cat giggled lightly and turned to face Jade again, who wasn't amused by the little joke.

"Cat." Sikowitz called making the petite girl squeak again.

"Come pick from the hat, you and your group." Cat, Jade, and Tori stood walking up to Sikowitz. Each grabbed a slip of paper from the hat and sat back down.

"I got murder." Cat said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I got slave, what did you get Jade?" Jade scowled at her paper.

"Love." Tori laughed lightly as Cat bit her lip.

"How the hell are these words going to become a scene?" Jade said almost throwing herself back in her chair.

"We'll figure this out Jade, don't worry." Tori said smiling at Jade. Jade scoffed.

"Worried? Does that word even sound like it could ever describe me Vega?" Tori rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat across from Jade.

"This is gonna be a long project." Cat mumbled grabbing one of each of the girls hands in hers.

* * *

Jade looked over at the clock on her nightstand, it read 2:45 am. She sighed and looked at the red head curled into a ball dead asleep under her covers. Her red hair looking almost like a pool of blood under her head, Jade shook of the thought as quickly as it came into her head. She looked up at the half latina as she bit her lip re-reading what they written for the scene already. She was wearing a pink and black tank top that the straps kept falling down and black baggy pajama shorts that just emphasized how skinny the Vega girl really is. Jade was comfortable in her pajama pants and baggy shirt, she knew she wasn't the sexiest thing alive and didn't plan to act like it. Jade flopped back on the bed.

"Vega, its almost three in the morning can't we at least take a break." Tori's smirk was hidden from Jade because she closed her eyes. Tori set down the notebook and pen and crawled over to Jade.

"Yeah sure Jade, i owe you one anyway." Tori climbed on top of Jade smirk growing. Jade's eyes shot open meeting lust filled brown ones. Jade anchored her hands to Tori's hips to show her answer.

"Leave it to you to go from tired to turned on in less than two second." Tori laughed lightly before kissing Jade passionately. Jade forced her tongue into Tori's mouth and lightly ran her nails over her hips. Tori moaned softly into Jade's mouth. Both girls froze when Cat rolled over making a soft noise of stirring.

"We probably shouldn't do this..." Jade paused as Cat made another noise.

"Jade your dating me to, Cat won't mind. Come on." Tori almost pleaded with the goth under her. Jade cocked an eyebrow.

"I meant we shouldn't do this here, geez Vega you think i would turn down a chance to have you screaming my name?" Jade sat up pushing Tori up as well.

"Oh that won't happen anyway so maybe we shouldn't so your not disappointed."

"What do you mean that won't happen?" A slight amount of annoyance and anger evident in Jade's voice.

"You couldn't make me scream is all I'm saying Jade." Tori smirked as she opened the door to Jade's room and glanced back at Jade before walking out into the hallway. Jade followed after her and slammed her against the wall.

"How do you know i couldn't make you scream Vega? Just give me a minute and you'll see." Tori pushed her pelvis forward into Jade making her gasp lightly.

"I think i have a better chance of making you scream then you do me Jade." Jade bit her lip, she hated how Tori was simply controlling her and she couldn't help it. Jade grabbed Tori's shoulders and forced her into the first door she found, which happened to be her parents room. She forced Tori onto the bed and straddled her holding her hands over her head before a thought struck her.

"Clever Vega." Jade climbed off of Tori who stared at her confused.

"What?" Tori sat up and faced Jade confused.

"You owe me one, not the other way around." Jade said smirking and leaning back against the pillows. Tori smiled and laughed lightly before starting a very slow crawl towards Jade.

"You caught me Jade." She slid her hand behind Jade's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jade smiled into the kiss and pulled Tori towards her more. Tori ground herself into Jade as Jade anchored her hands to Tori's hips. Jade took in a jagged breath as Tori kissed down her neck, Jade running her hands up Tori's smooth tan stomach feeling the muscles tense under her touch. Tori hissed against Jade's neck trying not to let herself get turned on since she has to please Jade.

"Your not making this easy." Tori said against Jade's lips in between kisses. Jade laughed lightly.

"Work for me Vega." Tori groaned lightly out of frustration but Jade took it as sexual and slid her hands behind Tori's back.

"Lets face it Vega you maybe able to top Cat if i'm there but you can't top me, even if you wanted to." Jade's voice was challenging and her signature smirk spread across her lips with each word. Tori rolled her eyes and smirked at Jade.

"Yeah whatever Jade, I could get you off before you could me." Tori challenged back. Jade kissed Tori forcefully as if to say challenge accepted'. Jade forced her tongue into Tori's mouth eliciting a moan from the latina. Tori reached up and tangled her hands in Jade's hair. Jade laughed for a moment looking up at Tori.

"What?" Tori asked sincerely confused.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked trying not to laugh again.

"I like playing with hair ok?" Jade laughed again but was silenced when Tori kissed her again. Jade lightly raked her nails down Tori's stomach making her bit Jade's lip. Jade moaned and slid her hand into the openness of Tori's way to baggy shorts in a solid motion. Tori moaned loudly as Jade ghosted her fingers over the wet spot forming on her panties.

"Someone's a little aroused wouldn't you say Vega?" Tori bit her lip and stared into Jade's bright green eyes, they seemed to shine even in the dark.

"You win Jade, I give up. I'll do anything you want just please stop teasing." Tori ground her core against Jade's hand as she finished her sentence desperate for friction. Jade smirked and slid her fingers over Tori again.

"Alright Vega, anything I want remember that." Jade slid her hand into Tori's underwear agonizingly slow to tease Tori just a little bit more. Tori braced her hands on either side of Jade's head and bit her lip harder in preparation to hold in her moans. Jade rubbed Tori's clit for a moment gauging just how turned on her girlfriend was. Tori bit her lip harder turning her moan into a aroused whimper. Jade's smirk grew as she plunged two fingers into Tori making her gasp and screw her eyes closed. Tori buried her face in Jade's neck as Jade pumped in her a fast as she could. Jade felt Tori's hot breaths panting against her neck making her pump faster until those breaths were a continuous scream. Jade kissed Tori quickly to muffle the scream from the sleeping Cat across the hall. Soon Tori bit down on Jade's bottom lip and dug her nails into Jade's back. Jade moaned against Tori's shoulder content in the knowledge that she had just came. Jade pulled away smirking at a panting Tori.

"Soooo," Jade drew out the word. She never draws anything out, she's always to the point, she this immediately catches Tori's attention.

"So?" She askes breathlessly.

"Bed now finish script shit later?" Jade askes hopefully. Tori sighes and smiles at Jade's hope filled face. She wrapped her arms around Jade's neck pulling her mouth right next to Jade's ear.

"Carry me." Tori's whisper was more sexual then she intended but Jade was to tired to be seduced. She lifted Tori with ease and carried her to the door, she turned and looked back at the bed eyeing it oddly.

"What?" Tori asked looking from the bed to Jade and back.

"I just realized that I just had sex with my girlfriend in my parents bed." Jade said monotonly. Tori laughed lightly.

"So which part surprises you the fact that you had sex in your parents bed or the fact that it was your girlfriend?" Tori nuzzled closer to Jade taking in her scent.

"Both really, i think the most surprising part is that i can't wait to do it again."

"What?" Tori asked looking up at Jade. Jade's eyes had turned from tired to wild in mere seconds and she threw Tori on the bed.

* * *

The next day at school Cat and Tori sat finishing the script as Jade laid behind them sleeping.

"Why is Jade so tired?" Cat asked looking back at her gothic girlfriend.

"Long night." Tori said simply remembering everything that happened. She glanced over at Jade and bit her lip.

"Cat, Tori, Jade." Cat and Tori jumped at their names being called, Cat squeaking. Sikowitz smiled at the girls.

"Lets see it then." He gestured at the in class stage and smiled encouragingly. Cat shook Jade lightly.

"Jade we have to go." Jade groaned and picked herself up glaring at Sikowitz, if looks could kill Sikowitz would have dropped dead and Part of him wanted to for waking the poor girl. She looked pissed beyond possibility but didn't do anything when Cat hugged her and bubbly began to talk about how excited she was to perform this while they set up. Jade sat in her chair thats to be her throne. Cat kneeled next to her and Tori stood off stage.

"Kitty." Jade called. Cat looked up at Jade with a sad expression, her characters name is Kitty and she loves it but she has to be sad because she's Jade's slave.

"I want you to go to the market and buy me the most expensive necklace you can find there." Jade looked down at Cat as she issued the command. Cat nodded and walked off stage with Tori. Jade sighed staring after Cat.

"How can a queen fall for her servant? It can never be. At least i will never lose her." Jade said sinisterly as she picked up her chair and moved it off stage. Tori walked in and began panto miming having a shop to run. Cat walked in looking around like she was lost.

"Um... hello? Wheres your most expensive necklace?" Cat smiled at Tori. Tori turned about to answer but froze when she saw Cat.

"Well Its... its... uh... hi." Cat cocked her head.

"Please tell me where the necklace is, the queen will be mad if i am not back soon." Cat said simply. Tori straightened up.

"Right this way miss." Tori walked Cat over and they both mimed looking at necklaces.

"Miss?" Tori questioned gesturing towards Cat.

"Oh, I'm Kitty, The queens personal servant." Cat said almost proudly then she looked away sadly and then back at the imaginary necklaces. Tori grabbed Cat's hand as it reached out for an imaginary necklace.

"You don't love her do you?" Cat looked at Tori shocked.

"Why would i be?" Tori laughed lightly and squeezed Cat's hand.

"I know how the queen uses her servants and then throws them away, i used to be one of them." Cat looked away biting her lip.

"Its ok not to love her." Tori said grabbing Cat's chin with her index finger and thumb.

"She doesn't love you." Tori's voice was soft and caring as she finished her sentence. They stayed like that staring at each other for a moment before leaning in and kissing lightly. The boys in the class cheered at the kiss before Sikowitz could shush them. Tori and Cat pulled away and Cat grabbed a necklace.

"I'll take this one." Tori and Cat acted like she was buying the necklace and Cat began walking off stage when she stopped and walked back over to Tori.

"what is your name?" Cat sounded almost pleaful in her words.

"Tamera." Tori said simply taking Cat's hand. Cat nodded.

"Tamera." She repeated before walking off stage. Tori paused before walking off stage behind her, she grabbed Jade's hand lightly as she pasted her on her way back. Jade's breath hitched momentarily at the touch but she got it together for the end of their scene. She looked menacingly as cat entered handing her the imaginary necklace. Jade turned r from Cat.

"Ah Kitty, this is nice." Jade began miming admiring the necklace as Tori mimed climbing in a window. Tori crawl-ran over to Cat.

"Tamera!" Cat whisper yelled loud enough for the class to hear. Tori grabbed Cat's hand.

"I came back for you, I can't let you stay here. Come with me while she's distracted." Tori pulled on Cat's hand.

"Tamera I can't." Tori grabbed Cat's face and pulled her into a kiss. Jade turned around and gasped at the sight.

"Kitty! Tamera?" Tori and Cat stood up looking shocked and afraid.

"Queen Risika, long time no see." Tori said pulling on Cat's hand again. Jade looked down at their connected hands a then glared at both of them.

"Tamera, you break into my house, kiss my favorite servant, and now you insult me. I should have killed you when i had the chance." Jade grabbed Tori's throat and threw her down on the stage. She looked at Cat over her shoulder and yelled.

"Go to my room and get my knife." Cat ran off stage to retrieve the prop knife. Jade leaned down to the groaning Tori on the ground.

"You have crossed me for the last time Tamera." Cat came back as Jade stood and half turned to her. Jade pointed at Tori while looking at Cat.

"Kill her Kitty."

"What? No!" Cat clutched the fake knife to her chest and felt the cold of the metal against her hand. She wanted to think something was wrong then but she was to into her character that the thought flew out of her mind.

"Kill her before i kill you both." Jade said through gritted teeth. Cat slowly made her way over to Tori and leaned over her.

"Goodbye." She whispered before bringing the fake knife down on Tori's arm, To the audience it looked like Cat had stabbed Tori in the chest. Tori screamed in pain and Jade ran over to her immediately holding her down.

"Tori! Tori, whats wrong?" Jade began scanning over Tori while Cat stared at the two in fear. Jade saw the blood dripping from where the knife was, she grabbed in and pulled it out dropping it with a deafening clang. Cat stared at the knife surrounded by blood and covered her mouth as a squeak fell out. Jade ripped off her shirt and covered Tori's arm.

"Sikowitz call the fucking ambulance already!" The teacher jumped at the severity of Jade's tone and dialed 911 as fast as he could.

"Tori?" Jade asked looking at the latina's face. It looked so full of pain and fear. Cat sat in a chair that was behind her and pulled her knees up to her chest before she silently sobbed.

"The ambulance will be here soon Jade." Sikowitz said looking back at the goth on stage. Beck, Andre, and Robbie ran up at check on Tori.

"Your guys need to back the fuck up before i stab you, give her some air." Jade said glaring at each guy in turn. Each one backed off but looked at Tori with worry in their eyes. The paramedics pushed through the crowd of kids and put Tori on a stretcher.

"Cat and I will come see you later." Jade said before the paramedic forced her away. Jade stared after Tori and the paramedics for a moment longer before sighing and returning to the stage. She ran over to Cat to when she say she was crying.

"Cat. Cat, whats wrong?" Jade laid a hand on Cat's back and the other held her arm trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Cat kept repeating without end. Jade stared at her hurt girlfriend.

"Cat..."

_A/N: So this is finally up thanks to the wonderful day i had today. If it wasn't for today i wouldn't have ever been able to figure out that a sex scene is exactly what this chapter needed to make it perfect. I have to thank the show Victorious for my wonderful day and for the freak the freak out episode for being such great background music. ;) But now about the story... Cat stabbed Tori. Didn't see that coming did ya? _

_Review and I'll write faster!_

_Maybe... I'm kinda lazy  
_


	14. Murder

**Disclaimer: I don't own this... or that... or any of that... *sigh* don't remind me that I don't own Victorious...**

"Cat..." Jade whispered pulling Cat closer to her. Jade kissed the top of Cat's head before putting her back in the chair. Jade ran her hand through Cat's hair and gave her a soft smile.

"Now Cat, I'm gonna need you to cover your ears for a moment Ok?" Cat nodded weakly and placed her hands on each side of her head covering her ears. Jade smiled and kissed the petite girls forehead. Jade stood and turned her attention to Sikowitz, but her look is no longer happy. She is staring at the man like she hopes her look will set him a blaze.

"Why?" Jade's voice was small and soft. Everybody kind of looked around just to see if anyone else actually heard it.

"Why?" Jade said louder and more ferocious. Sikowitz jumped at the ferocity of her tone but didn't show any sign of answering her. In a blink Jade rushed at the man grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to her level.

"Why the hell didn't you check the prop you crazy asshole?" Sikowitz stammered and then pointed out at the class.

"Beck! I told Beck to check all props." Jade dropped the crazy man and rounded on her ex.

"Beck." She growled the name, low and demonic. The noise made Andre and Robbie shiver in their seats and move away from Beck. Beck stared at Jade challengingly. Jade walked over to Beck, her body motions looking calm and thought out but her eyes were , against his better judgment, didn't back down. Cat watched Jade move across the room scared for Beck and for her girlfriend. Jade finally stood in front of Beck glaring into his soul.

"Beck." Jade said again simply. Beck smirked down at the goth girl.

"Jade." Beck said in the same tone. Jade grabbed the part of the shirt that covered Beck's chest and slammed him against the wall behind him.

"Why did you do it asshole?" Beck coughed painfully at the impact from the wall. Cat squeaked lightly at the sight of Jade hurting Beck. Beck laughed lightly.

"You left me for a girl, not just any girl but the ditz of the class." Beck whispered so it was only Jade who heard him. Jade glared at him waiting for him to mention Tori but he returned the glare.

"You left me for a girl. You left me for Cat. You expect me to take that lightly?" With each sentence Beck got louder until he was screaming in Jade's face. Jade didn't budge or flinch but Cat stood biting her lip as she watched Jade and Beck.

"You forgot the best part Beck." Beck looked at Jade with pure confusion. Suddenly Jade's right hand connected with the left side of Beck's face making him cry out in pain. He hit the floor hard, lip bleeding. Jade leaned over him.

"I'm with Vega to, so you just got my girlfriend stabbed. I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Beck's eyes grew in shock as Jade raised her fist about to hit him again. Cat ran from her spot on the stage and wrapped her arms around Jade's waist to stop her from moving.

"Jade please..." Cat whispered it softly a small sob escaping her after she finished. Jade sighed into the touch and put down her fist but she didn't stop glaring at Beck.

"You stay the hell away from me and my girlfriends or I will personally end you, got that Oliver?" Beck clenched his teeth glaring back at Jade. Jade turned to Cat and her features softened.

"Lets go check on Tori babe." Cat nodded weakly glancing down at Beck, blood pouring from his mouth. Jade tried to take Cat's hand but she flinched away from the touch, Jade looked at Cat hurt and confused but the hurt and confusion quickly turns to anger. Jade storms out of the room slamming open the door, Cat following behind her at a safe distance. Jade threw open the door to her car and got in slamming the door closed behind her. Cat climbed in the other side carefully and stared out the window not looking at Jade.

"I'm sorry..." Jade's voice was low again, low and full of tears. Hearing this made Cat look over at Jade. She was gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Cat bit her lip softly.

"Jade.." Cat said scooting slightly closer.

"I scared you, I hurt you, I'm just a mess. Look I'll take you to the hospital, you can check on Tori, I'll drop you off at your house, then you won't have to worry about me." Jade closed her eyes as more tears forced their way out. Cat had never seen Jade so upset or hurt, she looked like a little girl that Cat just wanted to hug and make feel better. Cat scooted even closer to Jade.

"Jade."

"I'm so sorry Cat, I didn't mean to waste your time or hurt you the way I did. Tell Tori I'm sorry to, I can't bare to see her, I know I hurt her just as much if not more." Cat pushed Jade back by the shoulders and kissed her softly yet passionately. Jade stared at Cat after they pulled apart.

"Cat?" Cat smiled sitting in Jade's lap.

"I'm not mad or anything Jade, a little scared cause you hurt Beck-"

"He placed the knife so you would really stab Tori what was I suppose to do?" Jade's temper flared again making Cat take in a deep breath and message Jade's shoulders.

"Let me talk Jade, Ok?" Jade sighed and nodded leaning back.

" I don't want you not in my life Jade, I don't think Tori does either. Now can we please go check on Tori before I think the worst?" Jade chuckled softly and kissed Cat again. Cat cuddled up to Jade laying her head on Jade's shoulder.  
"Do I have to move?" Cat asked innocently. Jade reached her arms out and grabbed the steering wheel, she smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, your good." Cat sighed happily into Jade. Jade drove to the hospital trying hard not to think badly of herself for Cat's sake, it was easy-ish with Cat right on her lap smiling up at her every so often. When they got their Jade and Cat ran up to the counter.

"Tori... er, Victoria Vega's room please." Jade said quickly almost pounding the desk with her hand. Cat caught the hand and held it with her own. The lady behind the counter looked at Jade skeptically.

"I can only let family through." Jade froze, a low growl escaping her throat.

"Look lady thats my girlfriend and if you don't let me through I'll tear this hospital apart brick by mother fucking brick till I find her." Jade kept her eyes closed feeling almost tired of glaring at people in the short amount of time she had. Cat bit her lip lightly and gave the women a soft smile.

"She doesn't mean it she's just upset." The women looked at Cat oddly, now noticing her hand intertwined with Jade's.

"And who are you?" Cat's smile increased as she proudly stated.

"I'm Tori's other girlfriend." The lady looked at Cat skeptically.

"Yeah right, I would hardly believe one but two? Do I look stupid to you?" The lady scoffed and turned to her computer. Cat pouted and her grip on Jade's hand loosened out of disappointment. Jade stepped closer to the counter.

"Listen lady I wasn't kidding, you let me in or I promise to make the rest of your day a living hell." The lady looked up to see Jade glaring deep into her soul. The lady shivered and looked over at Cat, the petite red head starting to cry. The lady faintly heard Cat mumble.

"Why doesn't she believe me... Tori loves me to..." The lady sighed and looked back at Jade's never faltering glare.

"Alright listen this is what I'm gonna do, you can go in but I go in first and ask this Tori girl a few questions for security purposes." Cat's face brightened up and Jade's glare dulled.

"Fine." Jade reclaimed Cat's hand with her own as the lady read Tori's room number off a paper. They walked down the hall the clicking of the nurses heels drowned out only by the thudding of Jade's heavy boots. They finally stopped at a door and the lady turned on them.

"You two don't come in until I come out and say its ok." Cat nodded and Jade rolled her eyes. The nurse walked in and Tori made a faint noise of recognition.

"Miss Vega, their are a couple girls to see you-"

"Is it Jade and Cat?" Tori asked quickly cutting off the lady. She paused, mouth a gape, before walking back out into the hallway with the girls.

"Excuse me ladies but what are your names?" Jade looked at the women annoyed.

"You should have asked this earlier." Jade's snide remark came with her crossing her arms and leaning against the wall in annoyance. Cat sighed.

"Sorry about her, I'm Cat and this is Jade." The lady nodded and reentered Tori's room.

"Ah, yes miss Vega it is." Tori looked as excited as she could at the lady.

"Well let them in."

"I can't miss Vega." Tori glared at the lady, nothing compared to Jade's glare but the lady was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Tori's voice was hard and probably would have made Cat cry.

"Well... they... they aren't immediate family." The lady said simply. Tori held her glare.

"They are my girlfriends and I'm pretty sure if you tell Jade no she'll burst in here anyway, better to give her permission then to get on Jade's bad side." Tori said matter o' factly. The lady sighed in defeat and opened the door motioning for Cat and Jade to enter. Cat rushed in and to Tori's bed side, while Jade glared at the lady until she closed the door and Jade heard the soft clicks of her heels down the hall.

"Oh my god, Tori are you ok?" Cat asked grabbing Tori's hand and kissing it multiple times.

"A lot better now that you guys are here, what happened? How did this happen?" Tori asked looking from Cat to Jade. Jade pulled up a chair for Cat to sit in and crossed her arms as she stood next to it.

"Beck switched the knife to get revenge for me leaving him for you two... I'm sorry Tori this is my fault." At this sentence Cat burst into tears and leaned against the bed. Both Tori and Jade stared at Cat in shock.

"I'm so sorry Tori, I stabbed you with a knife. I'm a terrible girlfriend, oh please don't hate me cause I love you." Cat sobbed against Tori's bed. Tori smiled softly at Cat and stroked her hair.

"Cat," Cat peeked up at Tori who smiled down at the girl.

"Want to come lay up here with me?" Cat nodded eagerly but still looked sad. Tori scooted over in her bed, careful to make sure none of her wires come out. Cat climbed up with Tori and laid her head on Tori's shoulder taking in Tori's scent. Jade took Cat's seat and leaned her head back sighing.

"It's not your fault Cat its mine, If you guys weren't involved with me Tori wouldn't be hurt right now." Jade stared at the ceiling not being able to bring herself to look at her girlfriends.

"Jade," Tori said sternly.

"If I weren't involved with you I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. Get over yourself, both of you. I will be fine." Jade looked up at Tori who smiled at her softly. Jade stood and cupped Tori's face with one hand kissing her softly. Jade then looked down and smiled at Cat, Cat rolled lightly so she faced up fully and smiled back at Jade. Jade leaned down and kissed Cat as well.

"I only have on request of both of you." Jade said standing and looking darkly at them. Cat flinched and Tori just stared back at Jade.

"Stay away from Beck, unless your with me I don't want you anywhere near him." Tori and Cat nodded and watched as Jade walked over to the window staring out it blankly.

"Whats on your mind Jade?" Tori asked sitting up slightly, Cat sitting with her. They both stare curiously at their gothic girlfriend, contemplating what she could be thinking.

"Murder." Jade said simply.

_A/N: Oh Jade, why so violent? Oh yeah, cause she is. Poor Cat, stuck between thinking she stabbed her girlfriend and the thinking the other one might hurt her. Yeah Jade's gonna have to do a lot to fix that one... I feel bad for Tori to, getting stabbed and all. But I laugh at the lady who tells Jade no, tell me if you laughed._

Review, cause I'm a boss like that!


	15. Mona Lisa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious... Maybe for my birthday**

Cat was worried. Jade hadn't been in school the last three days, and Cat hadn't seen her since the visit to the hospital. Tori had come home yesterday but isn't allowed back at school for another two days. Cat decided to stop by Tori's house when school was over.

"Tori's upstairs with Jade." Tori's mom said as Cat walked in. Cat paused on the bottom step of Tori's stairs, she looked over at Tori's mom then shook her head and walked up the stairs. She opened Tori's door and say Tori leaning against the wall sitting on her bed and Jade pausing mid step from pacing Tori's room.

"Hi Cat." Tori said happily. Cat stepped in and received a look of sadness from Jade. Tori climbed off the bed and embraced Cat in a hug.

"Jade's still beating herself up over the knife thing." Tori whispered into Cat's ear. Cat sighed and walked over to Jade taking her hand.

"Jade, Tori's ok. You can get over it now." Jade stared at Cat, tears glazing over her eyes. Jade shook her head.

"Take a look at the sins I've paid for Cat." Jade said pointing to Tori's bandaged arm. Cat glanced over then sighed again.

"Jade-"

"Jade, seriously I'm fine." Tori said taking Jade's other hand. Jade sighed giving in to defeat.

"Alright, fine." Cat giggled happily and wrapped her arms around Jade's waist. Tori smiled and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck pulling her into a sweet kiss. They all pulled away smiling at each other before Tori pulled them onto the bed.

"So my mom said I can go back to school tomorrow." Tori said happily. Cat bounced slightly on the bed.

"Thats great Tori." Cat said looking up at Jade question burning in her eyes. Jade nodded and smiled at Tori.

"Can't wait to see you there." Jade said. Cat bit her lip assuming that meant Jade would be back in school to. Tori leaned on Jade and sighed against the goth girls neck making her shiver slightly. Cat's phone went off and she looked at it biting her lip.

"Whats up Cat?" Tori asked from Jade's shoulder.

"My mom wants me home, like now. I'll see you in school I guess." Cat leaned over and kissed Tori then Jade before leaving and saying goodbye to Tori's mother. Jade looked down at Tori who smiled up at her.

"You know its a lot more difficult having two girlfriends then I thought." Tori laughed lightly wrapping her arms around Jade's waist.

"No its difficult have two girlfriends and a vengeful ex-boyfriend." Tori corrected making Jade laugh. Tori cuddled up closer to Jade planting a soft kiss on Jade's neck. Jade sighed leaning back on the wall pulling Tori with her.

"Jade," Tori said after awhile. Jade looked down into Tori's brown eyes questioningly.

"Do you play favorites?" Jade cocked an eyebrow at Tori, piercing glinting in the low light from her nightstand.

"What?"

"Between Cat and I, do you treat us differently?" Jade shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Yes but thats because your two different people, I'm pretty sure you don't want me to treat you like I treat Cat." Tori snuggled closer to Jade.

"How are we different?"Tori asked letting her finger trace the crook of Jade's neck.

"Well you for one are more sexual then Cat." Jade said taking in a shaky breath. Tori smirked running her finger over Jade's jugular again.

"What else?" Tori asked letting her tongue run over her bottom lip.

"Well Cat is more random so I always have to expect the unexpected, with you I can just relax and chill." Tori giggled and cuddled up to Jade again.

"That all?" Jade laughed and looked down at Tori.

"Should there be more? Let me hear your list Cat and my differences." Tori giggled resting a strategic hand on Jade's neck.

"Well Cat is just more pushy with me cause she knows she can top me, and you let me come onto you before you do anything." Jade smirked as Tori climbed on top of Jade, straddling her.

"Cat doesn't like to talk to much with me unless its about her random thoughts, With you I can talk forever and you at least pretend to listen." Jade laughed at Tori words. Jade smirked when Tori stopped.

"That all?" Jade asked Tori in her voice she reserved only for making fun of Tori. Tori rolled her eyes and kissed Jade passionately. Jade rested her hands on Tori's hips, shifting Tori's shirt to lets her thumbs stroke the skin there. Jade smiled when Tori pulled away.

"Yes, smile Mona Lisa." Jade smirked into Tori's next kiss, Tori threading her fingers in Jade's hair. The raven hair girl let her hands roam further up Tori's shirt, making the tan girl moan out of anticipation. Jade's finger tips brushed the bottom of Tori's bra when they parted, both girls panting slightly.  
"Whoa, Mona Lisa." Tori said tracing her hand through Jade's hair and biting her lip.

"Mona Lisa?" Jade asked letting her nails scrape against Tori's ribs.

"You have a beautiful smile, one that could rival Mona Lisa herself." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but don't call me that in public." Jade kissed Tori softly.

"Maybe." Tori said smirking. Jade Dug her nails into Tori's sides. Tori flipped her head back and hissed.

"Jade..."

"Yes Tori?" Jade said cockily. Tori took a minute to catch her breath then attacked Jade with a kiss. Tori slid her tongue over Jade's bottom lip, Jade opened her mouth. Jade and Tori's tongue's battled for dominance until Jade's tongue eventually won. Tori pushed Jade back on her back taking control of the kiss. Jade took in an extremely ragged breath as Tori kissed down her neck.

"I owned you one so now I'm gonna make up for it." Jade smirked as Tori started sliding her hands up Jade's shirt trying to pull it off. Jade raised her arms so Tori could remove the afflicting material. Jade plucked at the button Tori's pants as they kissed again, Tori didn't notice.

Jade un zipped Tori's pants as they pulled apart, Tori still not noticing. Jade smirked against their next kiss letting her fingers ghost over Tori's panty line, Tori jumped at the contact and her arms started trembling. Tori let out a hot breath on Jade's neck, Jade snickering softly.

"Got you." Jade said sinisterly. Tori gasped as Jade slipped her fingers in her panties, hovering just over her core.

"Face it you can't top me if you wanted to." Jade let her fingers run over Tori's clit eliciting a moan from the half latina. Tori dug her nails into the sheets cutting little slits in them. Jade started rubbing harder, Tori's pants becoming squeak filled gasps of air. Jade slipped her fingers in Tori while nibbling on her pulse point, Tori moaned loudly body falling against Jade's. Jade pumped inside Tori will biting the base of her neck, Tori bit her lip and pulled her arm in clawing at Jade's arms.

"J-Jade." Tori moaned out as Jade picked up speed. Jade smiled loving when either of her lovers moaned her name. Jade started pumping harder feeling quiet proud of herself that she could get Tori off this quickly.

"Jade." Tori said firmly in Jade's ear before screaming incoherently into the pill. Tori staid in the pillow and on top of Jade for awhile. Jade kissed Tori's temple before rolling her over. Jade grabbed her shirt and pulled it on.

"Where you going?" Tori asked grabbing Jade's wrist.

"I have some things I need to get done, I'll see you tomorrow." Jade leaned over and kissed Tori quickly. Tori waved bye.

"I should probably get some sleep." Tori said pulling up her covers as Jade walked out. Jade walked down and climbed in her car driving straight home. Jade went home and flopped on her bed staring at the razor on her nightstand deciding not now, she rolled over and let sleep consume her.

Meanwhile, Tori lay in her bed under covers curled into a ball thinking about Jade.

"Mona Lisa, Pleased to please ya." Tori said happily before drifting of to sleep.

Meanwhile, Cat stared at a picture of Jade on her phone, the goth was smiling her smile that was only for Cat and Cat sighed. Cat knew that Tori was going to start calling Jade Mona Lisa because Tori ran it by Cat first. Now Cat sat on her bed staring at Jade picture and all she can think of is how Jade is still with Tori alone. It shouldn't bother her but it does because she hasn't seen Jade that long in awhile.

"Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown."

* * *

Jade picked up Tori and Cat for school the next day, Cat and Tori sitting and cuddling in the backseat. Jade smiled at them in the rear view, as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Jade," Cat said softly as they climbed out of the car.

"Can I talk to you?" Jade paused, mid step, and nodded at Cat. Jade nodded her head for Tori to move on so she could talk to Cat.

"Whats up Kitty?" Cat sighed as Jade leaned against the car, Cat felt bad for feeling jealous of Tori.

"Jade, have you been spending more time with Tori then me?" Cat asked innocently. Jade's eyes widened and she jumped off the car.

"What? Cat, why would you think that?" Jade grabbed Cat's shoulders looking into her brown eyes, tears welling up in them.

"Cat, I love you and Tori equally. Please don't be like this, I really love you." Jade cupped Cat's face whipping at stray tears on Cat's cheeks. Cat looked up into Jade's green eyes and tried to smile. Jade kissed Cat softly feeling a slight surprise when Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and licked her bottom lip. Jade opened her mouth pulling Cat's hips closer to her. Cat bit Jade's bottom lip, making Jade moan into Cat's mouth, and slid her tongue in Jade's mouth forcefully. Jade smirked against the kiss and pushed Cat away slightly.  
"Baby, we're at school, we can't do this here." Jade didn't let go of Cat's arms and Cat smirked at her.

"Well your cat isn't that far away." Cat said letting her fingers trace random designs on Jade's arms. Jade sighed and looked up at the school then down at Cat.

"Alright, I mean when have I ever been on time for class anyway." Cat giggled and started leading the way to the car. Jade's phone went off as they made their way to the car, she pulled it out and checked the text.

"See you at lunch Mona Lisa - Tori" Jade shook her head smiling at the nickname. Cat glanced over her shoulder and turned around, leaning on Jade's car when they got there.

"Who was that?" Cat asked pulling Jade to her. Jade leaned against Cat and smirked hovering just above Cat's lips.

"Tori." Cat suppressed the want to scoff thinking 'wow I can't even get Jade alone without Tori texting her or something.' Cat pulled Jade closer to her planting a soft kiss on Jade's neck.

"How about we forget Tori, you open the door and we have a little fun." Jade had a sense that Cat and Tori were having a silent war but how could she refuse her girlfriend when she's like this. Cat pressed her pelvis forward into Jade making Jade gasp in air sharply, she reached for her keys instinctually. As soon as Jade opened the door Cat fell on the back seat pulling Jade on top of her. Jade laughed slightly until Cat brushed her thigh over Jade's core.

"Someone's a little eager aren't they?" Jade said leaning down to kiss over Cat's neck. Cat giggled and ran a hand through Jade's hair grabbing some and pulling Jade in so she has to look at Cat.

"Can you blame me when you look like this?" Cat pulled Jade into a kiss, tongues dancing around each other as hands explored skin under clothes. Neither dared to strip the other incase someone comes out to check this time. Jade slipped her hand under Cat's skirt and rested it on Cat's thigh making the petite girl gasp, a piece of hair sticking to her face looking like a cut. Jade swallowed hard and ignored the thought letting her hand run up Cat's thigh slowly. Cat moaned loudly when Jade's fingers ghosted over the wet spot on her underwear. Jade moved the material aside and rubbed Cat's clit roughly. Cat bucked her hips against Jade's hand gasping before moaning softly. Jade continued rubbing her for a little while until she seamlessly slid two fingers into Cat making her moan loudly and dig her nails into Jade's back under Jade's shirt. Jade set up a fast and hard pace making Cat a writing, moaning, mess under her. Cat finally cam, raking her nails down Jade's back, while screaming Jade's name throughout the car. Jade slowly pulled out of Cat, who was panting.

"Happy now?" Jade asked kissing Cat happily. Cat smiled at Jade nodding. Jade climbed out of the car, Cat following behind her. Jade smirked at Cat and flipped some of the velvet hair over the petite girls shoulder, stray pieces falling over Jade's wrist making her think about what she was so close to doing last night.

"You really need to go clean your self up." Cat smirked back at Jade, wrapping her arms around the goth girl.

"It was worth it." Cat kissed Jade and started leading her back in, but Jade pulled back on her wrist.

"I need to stay out here for a moment, see you in class ok?" Cat frowned slightly before kissing Jade again and walking away. Jade sighed and slipped into the drivers seat.

"Why do I get the feeling that they are fighting over me? Why me? I'm not worth it." Jade slammed the keys in the ignition sighing harshly.

"I can't deal with today, I'll see them later." Jade drove home silently, Feeling slightly bad that she was leaving Cat and Tori at school without telling them where she would be. When Jade got home she walked straight in her room and grabbed her razor. At first she was only slicing paper in the shape of hearts then she glanced at her wrist. She shook her head and grabbed her phone sending the same text to both Cat and Tori.

"Didn't feel good, went home- Jade" She picked the razor back up and sighed. The razor hovered menacingly over her skin.

"Theirs nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for." Jade said as the cool metal pulled across her wrist.

_A/N: _I feel bad for Jade... poor Jade. Now if you excuse me I have to let my friend shove a needle though some part of my body, with me luck.

Review!


	16. Owee

**Disclaimer (yo!): like a six pack of corona, I don't own Victorious. (That made no sense because I hate beer!)**

Jade sat waiting in her room. She just texted Cat and Tori and now she was awaiting both of their arrivals. She fiddled with the sleave covering her now sliced up forearm, she angerly forced the material down as the door clicked open to reveal the petite red head she has come to love.

"Hey Jade." Cat said happily as she bounded toward the raven haired girl. Jade only took in a deep breath as Cat wrapped her in a hug. Cat pulled away and looked at Jade oddly.

"Are you ok?" Jade sighed and swallowed hard.

"Please don't touch me." Cat pulled back, a hurt look on her face. Jade fiddled with her sleave again as the room fell silent as they waited for Tori to arrive. Cat stared at Jade scared and confused, it wasn't normal for Jade to act like this at all. Tori walked in the open door, bottom lip snuggly tucked between her teeth.

"Hey." She said softly as she entered Jade's room. Cat half glared at the half latina before she sighed and stared at her lap. Tori sat at the opposite end of Jade's bed then Cat.

"Ok, girls, listen. Something is going on between you two and it has to stop. I don't love one of you more then the other and I think you two need to get over it, now." Jade said leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms. Now its Cat's turn to bit her lip and Tori's turn to stare at her lap.

"Well.." Jade said staring between the two girls.

"Speak to each other." Jade's voice was filled with annoyance and a bite that neither girl had heard since they started dating. Jade fiddled with her sleave again, making sure it was down enough to hide all of her scars. Tori lifted her head and met Cat's eyes.

"Cat." Tori's voice was soft and scared.

"Whats going on in your head?" Cat sighed and looked away from Tori.

"Your acting like you like Jade more then me, so I was trying to get Jade to love me more then you." Jade arched an eyebrow not expecting it to be this easy. Tori sighed and closed her eyes so she wouldn't glare at the petite girl.

"Why would you think that Cat?" Tori asked, trying so hard to keep her temper under control. Cat looked up at Tori, sneaking a glance over at Jade.

"Well you made up a nickname for Jade, and you two staid alone at your house for god knows how long, and neither of you tried to stop me from leaving," Tears began forming in Cat's eyes. Tori sighed and decided to let Cat get it all out before speaking.

"And you two just seem to fit together in a way that I never will." Cat began bawling her eyes out now and Jade immediately crawled over and pulled Cat into her lap. Cat happily cuddled her head under Jade's chin, Jade stroked Cat's back soothingly whispering shushes at the red headed girl. Tori crawled over and took Cat's hand and kissing it lightly.

"Cat thats all in your head, I don't love you anymore then I love Jade. Just like Jade told me, your a different person then Jade and I love you for that. If you and Jade were the same then things would be really difficult. But Cat, your your own kind of beautiful and I love that about you so much. I can't give you a nickname because nothing matches you better then Cat, I call Jade Mona Lisa because it kind of pisses her off." Jade scowled at her latina lover before going back to petting the petite girl in her lap.

"And I don't fit any better with Jade then I do you." Tori looked up at Cat, who had stopped crying and was staring at Tori intently. Suddenly Cat jumped out of Jade's arms and on top of Tori, kissing her forcefully. When Cat pulled away she smiled at Tori, who smiled back. Jade scooted back against the wall adjusting her sleave again.

"All better now girls?" Jade as sarcastically. Tori sat up pulling Cat with her but the red head still curled up in her lap.

"I think so, what do you say Cat?" Cat nodded and nuzzled her head into Tori's neck. Jade smiled and sighed.

"Good cause things were getting weird fast with you two against each other." Tori reached over and grabbed Jade's wrist about to pull her into a hug when she noticed Jade wince. Jade looked up at Tori and tried to wretch her wrist from the latina's grip. Tori wouldn't have it, she held tight to Jade's wrist and leaned down to whisper into Cat's ear.

"Cat, baby, can you get off me for a minute?" Cat complied and climbed off Tori's lap staring at Jade and Tori curiously. Tori yanked on Jade's wrist making the goth wince in pain again. Tori wretched up Jade's sleave and gasped when she saw all the cuts and slices across the goth's pale skin. Cat leaned over and gasped as well, Jade stared away from her lovers to scared to look into their un-understanding eyes.

"Jade." Tori breathed out. Cat crawled over and pulled Jade into a hug, much like Jade had done when Cat was crying.

"Jade please talk to us, we love you and don't want you to be hurt."

"Especially not like this." Tori finished Cat sentence as she examined the cuts again.

"I... I just-... I couldn't take it anymore." Jade finally said, yanking her wrist away from Tori and pulling out of Cat's embrace.

"I hurt both of you so much, yet you stay by my side. You offer me so much, but all I do is hurt you, make you cry, send you to the hospital, scare you. I'm useless and don't deserve any of this." At this point Jade had backed herself as far away from the girls as she could and curled into a ball in the corner of her room. Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks if she looked up at either Tori or Cat so she kept her head down.

"Jade..." Tori breathed out again. Tori and Cat climbed off the bed slowly making their way over to where Jade sat.

"Jade, please don't do this." Cat whispered crawling closer to Jade then Tori.

"Jade I can't go through this with you again, it was hard enough when I didn't love you please don't ask me to do it now." Cat was right in front of Jade now, tears of her own staining her cheeks. Cat took Jade's hand in her own and brought it to her lips kissing it softly.

"Cat... I just-"

"And what about Tori? She's part of this now to Jade, your hurting us more by doing this." Cat said, temper flaring. Jade peeked up at Cat from under her bangs and looked over at a dumbstruck Tori. Jade sighed knowing Cat was right and sat up a little straighter.

"Your right Cat." Cat smiled softly and looked back at Tori, she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get a word out before Jade spoke again.

"Tori is apart of this, because I hurt both of you and I don't deserve either of you. Now why don't you two get the fuck out of my house and go live your happy lives together." Cat pulled away from Jade, hurt immensely by her words.

"You don't mean that." Tori said, voice just above a whisper. Jade stood violently, knocking over Cat in the process. She looked down at Cat, who had squeaked on impact, but the look wasn't that of apology or regret it was empty and cold. Jade opened the door and looked back over her shoulder at the pair on her floor.

"Wanna know what I think?" Jade asked almost humorously. Tori looked up from where she was making sure Cat was ok, Cat staring past Tori at Jade.

"I think I don't need to hang out with you fucking dildos anymore." Jade rushed out of her house and climbed in her car. Cat climbed up on Jade's bed and stared out the window when she heard an engine revving. Tori came up behind her and laid a careful hand on the petite girls shoulder.

"She'll be fine Cat." Cat turned around violently to stare at Tori.

"No she won't Tor, last time she did this she almost jumped off the school roof. We have to go find her." Tori's eyes grew wide and she jumped off the bed rushing down the stairs, Cat close on her heels. Tori and Cat climbed into Tori's car, cat having been dropped off by her mom, and Tori pulled out of the West driveway.

"Where do you think she would be?" Tori asked as they stopped at the stop sign. Cat bit her lip and thought.

"The park, go check the park." Cat said hurriedly. Tori turned right and drove up to the park not that far from Jade's house.

"Jade?" Cat yelled as she searched the park. Tori walked past her cupping her hands around her mouth.

"JADE!" No answer. Tori sighed and looked over at Cat.

"Anywhere else?" Cat bit her lip again and closed her eyes.

"The school... maybe."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try." Tori said walking back to the car. Cat looked around one last time before retreating back to Tori's car. Tori pulled up to the school and immediately looked up on the roof, out of fear from what Cat had said earlier. Cat climbed out and made her way across the asphalt cafe.

"Where would she be Cat?" Tori asked as she looked around the asphalt cafe.

"Why are you asking me?" Cat asked as she peeked behind the grub truck.

"You've known her longer." Tori called as she walked up to the doors leading into the school.

"Cat, the doors are open, help me look around inside." Tori called holding the door open. Cat ran around the corner and past Tori into the building. Tori followed behind her. Cat rounded a corner and screamed at what she saw. Tori came running at the sound of the scream and saw Jade laying on the ground, blood pooling around her wrists. Jade's eyes were closed and didn't open at the sound of Cat's scream. Tori kneeled to the ground next to Jade.

"Jade, what did you do?"

"Took a pair of scissors off my locker and sliced my wrists wide open with them, what does it look like Vega?" Jade's emerald eyes were open and staring down at Tori. Tori sighed and looked up at Cat.

"Cat, help me get Jade up." Jade rolled her eyes.

"You know if you ask then I'll stand Vega." Tori looked down at Jade, glaring, she was not happy at all with the goth.

"Jade, will you please come with us to the bathroom?" Cat asked innocently and quietly. Jade stood, blood staining her hands as they pushed off in the blood that was pooling. Jade walked over to the bathroom and Tori and Cat followed behind her. Cat pulled Jade over to the sink and rolled up her sleave, she began washing the cuts in the water. Jade hissed as the water hit the cuts.

"Why would you do something like this to yourself Jade?" Cat asked softly as she softly ran her hand over Jade's arm, blood diluting with the water and swirling down the drain. Tori mimicked Cat's moves with Jade's other arm, Jade hissing in pain again.

"I did it because... because I didn't know what else to do. So much has happened and-" Cat kissed Jade softly to cut her off.

"Just don't do it again, ok baby?" Cat asked, she moved a stray piece of hair behind Jade's ear. Jade leaned her forehead against Cat's and sighed.

"Ok." Cat moved away and Tori took her place and kissed Jade softly.

"Promise?" Tori asked after she pulled away. Jade laughed and nodded.

"I promise." Tori smiled and kissed Jade again.

"Now smile Mona Lisa." Jade laughed again and smiled at Tori. Tori and Cat finished cleaning up Jade's cut.

"I know where the nurse keeps her gauze and tap, I'll be right back." Cat said, she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. As soon as the door closed Jade took Tori in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I've put you through this." Jade whispered into Tori's hair. Tori pulled away but let her arms wrap around Jade's neck so she couldn't walk away. For a moment they only stared into each others eyes, green and brown mixed and everything was calm.

"Jade, your dripping on the floor." Tori said when she felt a drop on her foot. Jade looked down and pulled away from Tori just as Cat walked in.

"Hang on a second Cat, we have to re-rinse off my arms before you can gauze me up." Cat placed the gauze and tap on the paper towel dispenser and walked over to help Jade rinse off her arms. Tori and Cat each bandaged an arm, Jade wincing and hissing every so often. Finally they all climbed into Tori's car, Jade and Cat in the back seat, Jade laying on Cat's lay. They dropped Jade off first, both kissing her before she got out and went inside.

"You did fantastic today Cat." Tori said as Cat closed the door from climbing into the front seat.

"Thanks Tori, I just can't take it when she acts like this." Tori pulled out of the West driveway for the second time today and nodded.

"I know what you mean, it hurts to see her like this and not know what to do for her." Cat nodded then stared out the window quietly. Tori knew seeing Jade like that had really hurt Cat so she decided to just leave her be. They pulled up to Cat's house and Cat leaned over to kiss Tori goodbye. Tori snaked her hand behind Cat's head as she traced Cat's bottom lip with her tongue. Cat opened her mouth and her tongue met Tori's half way. Their tongues danced around each other for a while. When they finally pulled away Cat smiled softly at Tori and Tori smiled back.

"Feel better baby." Tori said, kissing Cat again before Cat climbed out of the car. Tori drove home and made her way to her bed, she collapsed on it and passed out quickly.

_A/N: Yay Jade's better-ish. Nobodies dead and they are all happy together again... for now. I have been told I have a very angst filled mind. though this has to end sometime._

Review!


	17. Sorry

**Disclaiming stuff up here! Cause I have never claimed owner ship over the wonderful show Victorious... but maybe I have claimed marriage of Liz Gillies, maybe...**

Jade was the first to arrive to school. Now she sat alone in Sikowitz class, staring at the fresh gauze that sat loosely on her arms. She thought about how she felt with every slice, and how she felt when she saw how hurt Cat and Tori were, she thought of how broken she felt sitting in her own blood, and she thought of how useless she felt when she watched both Tori and Cat willingly cover themselves in her blood to clean her self inflicted wounds. She heard foot steps walk up behind her but she was to far gone in her own thoughts to acknowledge the person.

"Jade." Beck said carefully. Jade half turned to face him. He bent down to her level, to whisper in her ear.

"If you don't break up with those two sluts and take me back I will make their lives a living hell." He pulled away and glanced at the girls standing in the doorway.

"Now kiss me." He commanded. Jade complied and kissed Beck, it feeling all wrong to her but she couldn't risk Cat and Tori's safety. Cat gasped and stared at Jade and Beck, tears welling in her eyes. She turned and buried her face in Tori's chest. Tori glared at the tattooed girl before whispering soothing things to the petite red head in her arms. Tori kissed Cat softly, leaning her against the wall next to Sikowitz's door before reentering the doorway.

"Jade." Tori's voice was full of anger, pure rage. Jade looked over at the half Latina and stood walking to her. Jade wanted nothing more then to pull Tori into a kind embrace and kiss her, but she knew Beck had his eyes trained on her. She walked up to Tori, a smug glare playing across her face.

"What Vega?" Jade asked with her same old anger from before she fell for the younger Vega girl.

"Jade, you swore to Cat and I that you wouldn't ever do that again." Jade sighed, shifting her weighting and resting a hand on her hip while boredly staring at her nails.

"Do what?" Jade's tone was uncaring and distant. Tori fought back the urge to slap Jade and cry.

"Kiss Beck, you told us to stay the hell away from him because he was dangerous." Tori said through clenched teeth, trying to get Jade to understand.

"Yes stay away from Beck, he's my boyfriend." Jade seethed right back at Tori, saying this just loud enough for Beck to hear and smirk in his seat. Jade turned away from a completely stunned Tori to walk back over to Beck, Beck naturally wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Jade felt like shit for doing that to them, she even felt tears stinging at her eyes. Cat had collapsed on the ground where Tori had left her, tears not falling but flowing from her eyes. She didn't even have to try and cry, then just streamed from her eyes and fell off her chin forming dark circles on her purple shirt. Tori was crying as well, still standing in the doorway staring in at the girl she thought she loved and the man with his arm around her.

"Jade..." Cat whispered. Tori looked over at Cat, who was now standing. Cat stared at the ground, hair covering her eyes. Tori reached out a hand to try and comfort the girlfriend she still had. Cat swatted the hand away, this shocking Tori beyond belief, and walked slowly into the classroom. Cat made her way over to stand in front of Jade and Beck before slowly lifting her head. Jade looked into Cat's eyes and her heart broke, literally shattered, at the nothingness staring back at her. Cat's eyes were cold and dark and she stared at Jade.

"You lied to me... you swore you'd be there... you told me you loved me... but that was all just a fucking joke wasn't it?" Jade winced as Cat cussed at her, Tori's jaw dropping as she stared in at Cat.

"Am I just a joke to you Jade? Are my feelings just toys you can manipulate until they break and become boring to you? Well fuck you Jade West! I hope you die! I have never hated anyone in my life, but I hate you right now." Cat stepped forward and grabbed a loose part of Jade's gauze, ripping it off her arm.

"Was Beck there when you did this? Did he stop you from bleeding out and dying? No. Tori and I did... but that doesn't matter now does it Jade? I hope you do it again, cause I won't come looking for you... and when Beck doesn't come to your rescue because he doesn't care... well, I'll miss you... I guess." Cat dropped the bloody gauze to the ground before storming away and out, her destination the girls restroom. Jade stared at the bloody gauze on the ground, her immediate reaction was to chase after her and make her feel better but she couldn't do that, She sat tears flowing down her cheeks as she hid her face with her hair. Beck just laughed Cat's stunt off and chatted away to his friends. Tori chased after Cat, catching her as she entered the restroom.

"Cat?" Tori said breathlessly. Cat turned to face Tori, eyes sad and full of unshed tears. Tori pulled Cat into a soft embrace kissing the top of her head occasionally as she let the petite girl cry on her. Jade spent the rest of the day avoiding Cat and Tori, which was made easy by Cat and Tori trying to avoid her as well. Cat had nothing more to say to Jade and Tori just didn't want anything to do with the raven haired girl any longer. Jade sat at lunch, at a table by herself, watching Cat and Tori talk and laugh with Andre and Robbie. Jade watched as Cat and Tori's hands found each other under the table and she lost her appetite immediately. Beck walked over, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey babe." Jade looked away, holding her stomach. Beck looked at Jade worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked, resting one hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade glanced up to see Cat getting up and heading in the building, no doubt going to fix her make up in the bathroom.

"I don't feel to good, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Jade said quickly before getting up and grabbing her backpack. She rushed into the building and ran straight to the bathroom. The door flew open and Jade and Cat made eye contact in the mirror.

"Cat..." Jade let the red-velvet haired girls name drip from her lips like she was savoring it. Cat turned to face Jade, expecting to be made at her still. But when Jade stepped toward her, movements soft and inviting, Cat couldn't help but bit her lip and stare into Jade's emerald colored eyes.

"Cat, I missed you." Jade said, standing close to Cat now. Cat swallowed realizing just how close Jade is when her hand accidentally brushed Jade's jeans.

"I missed you to Jade..." Cat whispered. She didn't want the words to come out, but she never could lie to Jade. Jade smiled softly and grabbed Cat's hand staring deeply into the chocolate colored eyes she really has missed. Jade leaned forward and captured Cat's lips softly, Cat hesitated a moment before returning the kiss. Jade let her backpack drop with a thud, wrapping her arms around Cat's waist and pulling the petite girl closer to her. Cat snaked her hands around Jade's neck. They parted with a soft pop, both smiling slightly at the other.

"Why'd you do it Jade?" Cat's voice was distant and wavering, full of still unshed tears and pain. Jade sighed, knowing exactly what Cat was talking about.

"Beck made me... He told me that if I didn't break up with you and Tori that he'd... He'd hurt you, and I think I've done enough to hurt you two that I don't need Beck doing it to." Jade pulled away from Cat slowly as she spoke, staring at the ground unable to will herself to stare into the girl she loves eyes. Cat cupped Jade's face in one hand while lacing her fingers with Jade's with the other.

"Jade, I love you. Tori loves you. No amount of Beck is going to stop that." Jade stared at Cat, placing her hand over Cat's on her cheek.

"Great, so you understand why I can't leave him." Cat's eyes filled with hurt.

"Cat, I love both you and Tori as well... I just can't risk hurting you anymore."

"But your hurting yourself by staying with Beck!" Cat screamed, retching her hand away from Jade like the goth girl had burned it. Jade winced slightly from the frequency that Cat's voice had become.

"Cat, baby calm down."

"Don't call me your baby when you want to act like this."

"Cat.. please don't be like this..."

"I have every right to be like this."

"Cat please..."

"No Jade, there is no reason for this."

"Yes there is."

"Then what? Please explain, cause this is making about as much sense as I normally do." Cat dramatically pointed at herself before looking expectantly at Jade.

"Well?" Cat asked impatiently. Jade sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Cat I love you, I really do. Tori too. But I can't risk being the reason you get hurt again. Its safer for you if I stay with Beck." Cat scoffed and crossed her arms turning away from Jade. Distantly the bell chimed and both of them knew they should leave for class but neither budged.

"Yea right Jade. How can I believe you love me when you act like this?" Jade bowed her head. That was a low blow, hurting Jade worse then she thought it would. Jade held her stomach, expecting to pull it away and see blood from where Cat just emotionally cut her.

"I love the way you say things and don't care what people think of you," Cat had been walking towards the door when Jade finally spoke up. Cat paused and turned to face the raven haired girl, who's eyes were still transfixed on the ground.

"I love the way you naw on your bottom lip when your nervous, or can't make eye contact when your being shy, I love the way you carefully let your pinky caress my hand in class so that no one else can see. I love the way your eyes glow when you learn something new about me or when I've actually made you happy. I love how something as complex as not saying the right thing at the right time can hurt you but something as simple and sincere as a hug and an apology can fix it." Jade turned to face Cat, tears welling up in the goth's eyes as she literally bore her heart for the petite girl.

"I love how you care about people and don't judge, I love how you can't sleep without cuddling something or feeling someone close to you, I love how you have a big enough heart to deal with all my shit and still care." Both girls laughed softly after Jade's last sentence. Jade slowly walked over, cupping Cat's face with both of her hands. Cat's eyes filled with tears again as she stared at Jade, feeling the sincerity radiating off of her.

"Most of all, I love that you love me for me." Jade kissed Cat softly. When they pulled away Cat rested her head on Jade's chest.

"I love you Jade." Jade stroked Cat's hair letting out a slow breath.

"I love you too Kitty Cat." Jade pulled away, holding Cat at arms length by her shoulders.

"That's why you and Tori are going to help me come up with a plan to get rid of Beck." Cat's eyes lit up and she hugged Jade tightly. Jade smiled at Cat.

"Okay, 7 o' clock tonight. My house." Cat nodded and kissed Jade one more time before running out the door. Jade pulled out her phone and texted Tori.

"7 2nite my house- Jade" Jade grabbed her bag and stared making her way to class when she got a text back.

"y shld i trust u?- Tori" Jade sighed.

"make it 6- Jade" Jade didn't get a reply so she could only hope that Tori would actually show.

* * *

Six o' clock rolled around and Jade paced the foyer in front of the door awaiting Tori's arrival, if she showed up at all. Jade glanced down at the watch she had put on just so she could look at it while waiting for Tori. A knock at the door brought Jade back to reality and she jumped at the nob. Tori stood, looking slightly pissed, with her arms crossed defensively and a stern look on her face.

"You have five minutes before I leave." Tori said glaring at Jade. Jade bit her lip and walked up to Tori, Tori thinking that Jade is testing her doesn't back down. Jade quickly captures Tori in a kiss, Tori pushed Jade away whipping her mouth off on her sleave.

"What the hell?" Tori said staring at Jade in disbelief. Jade stared at Tori, fear written across her face.

"Cat was wrong..." Jade whispered.

"About what?" Tori asked, anger flaring.

"She said you still loved me... I don't blame you..." Jade turned away about to go sit on the couch and just wait to tell Cat that their plan is canceled and she will just stay with Beck.

"Why should I love someone who doesn't love me back?" Tori asked, stepping into the home and closing the door behind her.

"I do love you though Tori." Jade said, stopping but not turning to face the half Latina.

"Prove it." Tori said crossing her arms again. Jade turned this time throwing her arms out wide, exposing as much of herself as she could to Tori.

"How do you want me to do that?" Jade asked, her own temper flaring slightly. Tori smirked.

"I want you to get on you knees and beg for me to come back to you." Tori said seriously. Jade sighed and put her arms down.

"I can't..." Jade said softly.

"Ha see I knew it-"

"I can't because no amount of begging will make you come back to me." Jade fell to her knees staring up at Tori pleadingly.

"I royally fucked up Tori, I know I did. And I don't blame you for not wanting me back. But please don't question my love for you. Seeing you happy is like watching the sunset over the mountains, just so beautiful that words don't do it justice. Thats my love for you, speechless." Jade crawled closer to Tori, who stared down at Jade stunned.

"I can't tell you I won't hurt you, because I'm not perfect, but I can say that I love you with everything I have." Jade grabbed Tori's hand and placed her forehead on the back of it.

"Please, please, believe me Tori. I swear on everything that is dear to me, I love you." Jade looked up into Tori's eyes as she finished. Tori stared down at Jade before collapsing and pulling Jade into a hug while sobbing on Jade's shoulder.

"Oh Jade... I'm... I'm so sorry... I just..."

"Shhhh... It's okay." Jade said soothingly stroking Tori's hair. Tori pulled away and looked at Jade, sniffling slightly.

"Now what?" Tori asked weakly.

"Now we wait for Cat to arrive, and then we plan." Jade said smiling the same sinister smile she did every time she thought of some new way to piss off the world.

_A/N: Aww... some fluff for you guys. And Just a little more drama to last you a couple more chapters. I've decided to end this on Chapter 20 (maybe more if i get inspired) And to end it on a good note. so, unless I get pissed or depressed when I write_, no character deaths!

review, cause they make me happy and happy means no one dies!


	18. Carried Away

**Disclaimer: I claim to claim nothing that could be claimed in this story.**

The oddly strange bell echoed through the halls of Hollywood Arts High School. Cat stood in front of her locker bouncing and looking around in hopes of catching a glimpse of the girl on her mind. Suddenly a cold hand was over her mouth muffling the scream threatening to escape and alert anyone around.

"Shh... Come with me." Jade's cool voice whispered into Cat's ear. Cat nodded and silently followed Jade around the corner to the janitors closet. The girls slipped in and closed the door behind them, Jade locking it before turning to smile at the velvet haired girl.

"Jade we're gonna be late." Cat said softly as bit her lip and looked around. Jade smirked and walked closer to Cat.

"That hasn't stopped you before." Jade's voice was low and seductive as she advanced on the petite girl again.

"Walk out now if you want to." Jade said as she let her finger lightly trace Cat's jaw. Cat's breath hitched and she bit her lip softly.

"Jade..." She let the goth's name fall from her lips softly. Jade smirked at the control she had over the petite red head. She moved closer and kissed Cat's neck softly before moving her head to whisper directly into Cat's ear.

"Come on Kitty Cat, I won't keep you long. Then you can go to whatever fucking class is so important." Jade kissed Cat's neck again right behind Cat's ear, knowing it her weak spot. Cat bit back a soft moan and pushed Jade away.

"Not all the way ok?" Cat said looking at Jade sternly, her eyes a mixture of force and lust. Jade nodded before hungrily capturing Cat's lips. Cat was pushed back into the wall by the sheer force of the kiss alone. Jade pulled Cat closer by the hips as her tongue forced its way into Cat's mouth. Cat moaned into the kiss as she locked her arms behind Jade's head pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. They pulled away for a moment to breath and Jade smiled.

"I miss you Cat."

"I miss you too." Cat replied before pecking Jade's lips softly. Jade rested her forehead against Cat's and closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

"You know I see your pain..." Cat said softly making Jade open her eyes and look into the molten brown ones staring back at her.

"When your with him in the hall, I see your pain and hatred of just being there." Cat ran her hand through Jade's hair as she spoke. This is how it is with them lately, they have to duck corners and hide out just to see each other and they switch between hot and heavy to soft and romantic spontaneously to try and get the best they can of each other. Jade looked away and sighed.

"Soon Cat, soon." Jade said pulling Cat into another breath taking kiss. Jade smiled as she pulled away.

"Now go on to class, just say you got lost." Jade said as Cat walked to the door with a small smile.

"That's the fourth time this week you know?" Cat said turning to face Jade with a soft smirk. Jade chuckled and gave Cat a cocky grin.

"And its what? Tuesday?" Cat shook her head and giggled before walking out the door. Jade followed behind her and started walking in the opposite direction when she was hit by something hard.

"Jade." She recognized that voice. She looked up to see Tori holding her to keep her from falling. Jade pushed away from Tori and brushed off her arms with a scowl on her lips.

"What's your problem Vega?" Jade asked with venom, but she let her real concern show in her eyes. Tori bit her lip and grabbed Jade's wrist dragging her back into the closet she just left. The girls relationship has been in the closet lately, literally. Tori slammed the door and turned to look at Jade, lust clouding her dark brown eyes.

"I need you." Tori said hungrily. Jade bit her lip just at Tori's tone as Tori locked the door without taking her eyes off Jade.

"What's got you so riled up?" Jade asked trying to regain control by using her nonchalant voice and eyeing Tori normally. Tori pushed off the door and moved to Jade quickly before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

"Cut the shit Jade, we don't have much time." Tori said when the two finally parted with a loud pop. Jade took in a deep breath before kissing Tori again and slamming the brunette against the wall behind her. Jade was used to having to skip the pleasantries and getting right to the dirty hot sex, but she kind of liked it. To have one of them come to her with such need to be taken in the janitors closet is slightly exhilarating to both girls involved. Jade unbuttoned and un zipped Tori's pants as she assaulted the half Latina's neck. Tori moaned softly and arched into Jade's touch while helping the goth push down her pants. Jade let a skilled finger ghost over Tori's core, through her panties, as her tongue traced the brunette's lips.

"Jade..." Tori whined out thrusting her core into the raven haired girls hand.

"Please don't tease baby, I need this." Jade smirked and say her advantage to take control again. She leaned closer to Tori.

"Tell me what you want then Vega." Jade whispered seductively. Tori knew this game but couldn't help the low moan from erupting from her throat, Jade smiled against the taught skin of the latina's neck.

"Come on baby, tell me." Jade said as her fingers brushed Tori's inner thigh. Tori let out a breath, panting slightly.

"Fuck me." She whispered out. The positive of knowing Jade's game is that she knows how to play and win. Jade's smirk grew, if at all possible, as she pulled back to look into Tori's eyes.

"What was that?" Jade asked sarcastically. She loved to hear Tori cuss like this in her time of need, so primitive and raw, very big turn on for Jade.

"Damn it Jade, Fuck me." Tori said through gritted teeth looking up at the goth with a slight glare. Jade smiled sadistically before her skilled fingers moved the material of Tori's panties and immediately found her clit. Tori braced herself against the wall, biting back the moan wanting to break through her. Jade worked her fingers against Tori's clit a moment longer before thrusting three of them un expectantly into the poor brunette. Tori's mouth hung open in a silent scream as her head rolled back in sheer pleasure. Waves began crashing over Tori as Jade pumped her fingers at an agonizingly slow pace. Tori grabbed the back of Jade's head and forced the goth to look at her.

"Stop fucking teasing." Tori hissed out. Jade pumped hard and hit Tori's 'sweet spot' making the half latina jump and a vicious moan to echo through the room. Jade quickly captured Tori's lips to prevent the barrage of moans about to escape the brunette as she cums. Jade knows how to work her girls and works them well for soon enough Tori is screaming into Jade's mouth as she releases all over Jade's hand. Jade doesn't pull out until she sees Tori begin to recover from her temporary high.

"So what was so important that I had to take you now?" Jade asked as she began licking her fingers clean. Tori tried to even out her breathing as she rebuttoned her pants.

"I was thinking about you last period and my thoughts got a little carried away..." Tori said, a slight smirk gracing her own lips. Jade chuckled lightly before kissing Tori softly.

"I love you." Jade said as she leaned her forehead against Tori's.

"I love you too Jade." Tori said before pecking Jade's lips again. Jade sighed and stepped away from Tori.

"I have to go now, cause I have to stop at my locker and spray the scent of sex off myself before I can go to class." Jade said with faux anger. Tori rolled her eyes.

"You could have said no." Tori said leaning off the wall and crossing her arms.

"Tori, would you say no if I walked up to you and said 'Tori I need you.'?" Tori bit her lip before sighing and looking at the ground.

"No..." She looked up and smiled at Jade. Jade rolled her eyes before walking out of the closet and directly to her locker. She opened it and found a tiny black bottle with a tag on it. She picked it up and read the tag.

"To: Jade I love with all my heart.  
Love,  
Beck." Jade glared at the tag before ripping it off and putting it in a little envelope labeled 'things to burn'. Jade sniffed the perfume cautiously before deciding she liked it and sprayed it across herself. She went back to class with a smile on her face, a smile she always had after seeing Cat or Tori in the closet. It's only a matter of time until their plan comes into play and their revenge is extracted. Jade smirked slightly at the thought as she rounded the corner to class.

_A/N: I'M BACK BITCHES! Ok so I literally just got over a bad writers block... like I was writing then suddenly I hit a metal wall with "Writers block" Graffitied on it. But its over now and I shall begin updating other stories._

Review, cause I said so.


	19. Cut Off Your Hands

**Disclaimer: I wish I could get this for Christmas but after I tried to light Santa on fire he doesn't like me anymore…. Oh well I can dream**

Beck opens his eyes slowly, looking around. His every breath can be seen by the one waiting for him just in the shadows. He looked around and immediately noticed that's he's covered in saran wrap and duct taped to a table. He started to panic looking around for any sign of anything, any hope. His captor let out a soft laugh, making him snap his head in the direction of the noise as is echoes across the room.

"Beck…" She said in a low sadistic voice. He recognized it immediately.

"Jade! Jade where are you?" His voice full of panic and worry she steps into the light. She smirked at him.

"Hello Beckette, I've for this for a long time now." Beck tried to sit up but couldn't move against the tape.

"Jade this is ridiculous, you're dating me."

"I don't date dead people."

"What?" Jade smirked and chuckled darkly.

"You're not going to walk out of this building Beck…. I'm making sure of that." Beck tensed, squirming more to try and get out of his trap.

"You are a piece of work you know that Beck." Jade said as she walked over to a table. Beck noticed her brown long sleeved shirt and khaki colored pants. Jade slowly lifted a scalpel, examining it as she spoke.

"You stab my girlfriend, threaten the other, and force me to date you and not talk to them…." She turned to look at Beck, fear evident in his eyes.

"That's the same as killing Cat, breaking her heart." Beck closed his eyes; Jade slapped him across the face.

"You stab my girlfriend, threaten the other, and force me to date you and not talk to them…." She turned to look at Beck, fear evident in his eyes.

"That's the same as killing Cat, breaking her heart." Beck closed his eyes; Jade slapped him across the face.

"You will look at me when I talk to you, or rather sing." Beck looked at her strangely. Jade smirked as she pushed a button on a stereo, deep music starting quickly. She turns to him, walking over and leaning over his table to stare into his eyes as she sings.

"Pass this on as my epilogue. Heartless, selfish, alone they fall." She began slowly circling the table, Beck's eyes never leaving her as she moved.

"'Light the match, breathe in deep' I cried. 'Lock the doors, let them burn inside.'" She glared at Beck from the edge of the table. All of her movements precise, like she planned everything.

"Cut off your hands there's no escaping. You try to get up to severe the craving. Redrawn, appease this con, and recess back to what you've become." Beck tried more and more to get out or away from the goth girl. Jade walked over so her face was centimeters from Beck's as she sang.

"The end is neigh, fading into night. Vengeance, consequence, left entwined." She practically spat the words at him turning to continue her walk around the table.

"Abhor the hopeless, apprise this crime, soon everything will be alright." The music cut off and Jade walked over holding a knife tight in her hand.

"Are you ready Beck?" Beck began to cry, squirming more.

"No, Jade please no. I'll give you anything, I won't tell anyone. Just let me go. I'll leave you, Tori, and Cat alone even. Just don't kill me." Jade smirked, raising the knife high over her head.

"It's too late for any of that Beck, you made your choice and now you must pay." Beck began to squirm and scream as tears streamed over his cheeks freely.

"No Jade, no no NOOOOO!" Beck screamed as Jade brought the knife down through his chest, blood pushing up on the saran wrap, seeping over slowly. Jade smiled wickedly, watching his blood seep off the table and on to the saran wrap covered floor. She panted softly as the adrenaline rushed through her. She leaned on the edge of the table over him.

"I did it…. I finally killed that bastard….." She started laughing hysterically. Moving back to her table to get her modified power drill saw. She laughed a little more as she returned to his body.

"Well here's to hoping you rot in hell you prick." With that as her parting words she began to saw his body up into little pieces, his blood spraying everywhere. She bagged what was left of him into heavy duty garbage bags and loaded them in her car. She drove back home, taking her bags of Beck out back to her boat. She climbed on the boat tossing the bags to one side, plotting a course for the middle of the ocean. It took her about two hours to get there. She hastily dropped the bags in the ocean and took back off for home. Smiling that no one knows of the now deceased Beckette Oliver.

* * *

Jade was the last to arrive at school, but the word of Beck's parent filing an amber alert hit her quickly. Tori and Cat rushed up to her at her locker.

"Did you hear?" Tori said excitedly. Jade turned and looked at the half Latina slightly bored.

"You grew a brain?" Jade answered making Tori glare at her.

"No, Beck's gone." Cat said happily.

"And you happy about this because?" Jade asked slamming her locker closed.

"Now we can be together again." Tori said slightly blushing. Jade smiled softly, but it wasn't genuine. She knew it would fool the girls but she didn't mean the happiness it portrayed. She hasn't felt anything since after she got home from killing Beck. Nothing. The adrenaline wore off and she felt empty. Like someone had left her. At first she thought maybe she felt guilty about Beck but now she sees it's not going away. This empty, hallow feeling. Like she wants to kill again. Like she need to feel the rush of seeing the light draining from their eyes.

"Jade? Are you ok?" Tori asked softly, running a hand through Jade's hair.

"Don't touch me like that in public Vega." Jade growled. Honestly Jade suddenly has no interest in sex at all. She doesn't want to have sex with the girls at all, she just wants to fill this hunger growing in her. This thirst for another kill. It haunts her all day. When she gets home it's the only thing she can think about. She paced her room for like an hour trying to convince herself it will die down and go away. But it doesn't go away. She looks in the mirror, into her own emerald colored eyes.

"This is only the beginning…. The beginning of a new chapter in my life…. I can feel it… it will happen again."

_A/N: Merry Christmas to all! That's right I got you all updates for Christmas (and Chanukah)! I hope you like them! I wrapped them all up so nice and pretty._

_Review…. Because their like giving a present to my ego and my ego love to write_


	20. Killer In You

**Disclaimer: I claim to claim nothing!**

I can't control this anymore. It's a need now. A voice that whispers softly to me, gets the feeling started. The feeling sits in my stomach and festures and yells until the only thing I can hear is the voice. The shrill sound fills my mind and consumes my dreams until the only thing I know is this voice.

And all it says is "murder."

I need to kill. I want to kill. Everyone. Everything. I can't hold it in much longer. I'n gonna hurt Tori or Cat. I can't risk that.

"I'm moving..." I say firmly. The hurt evident in both Tori and Cat's eyes. It would hurt more to have their blood on my hands.

"Where? Why?" I look at them boredly.

"To San Diego with my Aunt, Emaleigh." Cat grabbed my hand.

"Jade, why? we worked so hard. I don't-"

"Cat, I need to." I pulled my hand from hers and walked away.

"When do you leave?" I don't turn at Tori's words, unshed tears thick in her voice.

"Now..." I say before walking out the door.

* * *

The house is nice. It's a white house with pink trim. Pink bars, pink screen, pink everything just about. I hate it. But my aunt is on the porch swing and she has a friendly smile. I follow her in. The house is covered in things from her travels, one of the things I've loved about her house since I was young. I walk past a giant world map and notice random points on it.

"The places I've been." My aunts voice is right behind me. I jump and look at her.

"Let me show you around." Her voice is soft and sweet but she causes a strange chill to go down my spine. I nod and follow her, her long brown hair bouncing with each step. She starts showing me around. I notice small things about the house that I like. A jar of m&m's on the counter in the kitchen, a rock mural over the stove, cheetah print wallpaper in the computer room, a stone yin yang creation in the back yard, a lemon tree not far away. It was interesting.

I set my stuff in my room as she went to cook dinner. The room is white, all the house is white but this room has no personality, probably a guest room. I sit on the light blue sheets and look around. The room is so... bland. I wonder if the rest of the house could ever be this way.

"Jade!" Emaleigh pulls me from my thought with her call. I walk downstairs and sit at the already set table.

"Your mom said it was your favorite." She set a plate of chicken penne on in front of me. Her smile was warm and welcoming, making a small smile pull across my lips. We sat and chatted as we ate for a while. I like this, my parents never did this. We finished and sat for a while. I was about to move to get my plate when she spoke.

"I know why your here Jade." I feeze. What? She can't. No one knows.

"I know you can't control it." I stand there, my mouth hanging open.

"I can help. I can help you control it." She stands slowly.

"I too suffer from your problem." She kills too? How is this possible?

"We will work together Jade. Now say something." I open and closed my mouth a couple times in shock.

"Y-You kill people too?" She smiles and nods.

"But only the ones who deserve it. I will teach you Jade... I will help you hone your skills to make this need a controllable urge." Her smile is wicked and send fear deep within me. I nod.

"Ok..." She smiles and extends her hand. I clasp her hand slowly.

"Its a deal."

_A/N: Alright everybody I know its short but this is the end of Cat Fight, but only because its leading into the sequel story. Yes a sequel. Now i have a little competition for you all. Its simple really. _

Contest: Every chapter in this story was named after a song. This first person who can message me a list, in order, of the correct artist of the songs get a preview of the first chapter of the sequel.

have fun with that one, and as always...REVIEW!


End file.
